Questioning Saxon
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: Jackie Evans is very suspicious of Harold Saxon and what he's up to as Prime Minister. She decides to get a job in his staff to see what he's really up to.. 10th Doctor/OC; some Saxon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You're Hired, Miss Evans

Jessie dashed down the streets of London as fast as she could, her black stillettos clicking underneath her. Her watch's alarm kept beeping, every beep reminding her how dreadfully late she was. She was late for her job interview and that would NOT go well with her employer-Mr. Harold Saxon, the Prime Minister himself.

As she finally reached his building, she walked inside, caught her breath for a moment and then straightened herself out, marching up ten flights of stairs before reaching his office. Evans knocked on the door, waiting for a brief moment before it clicked open.

There stood the Big Shot himself, with his classic politician scum smile shining brightly.

"Ah, Miss Evans," he laughed, "you're half an hour late. But no matter, it's better to be late than never show up, am I right?" Saxon smiled, waiting for her reply.

"Uhm...I guess so," she shrugged as she walked inside his office, smoothing out her LBD (little black dress), the door closing behind her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he hissed. "Take a seat, for God's sake!"

She sat down in the leather chair immediately. Of course he was demanding and quick; Jessie had been expecting that from someone of his stature.

"Now," he said as he sat at his huge polished maplewood desk, "I assume you brought your rèsumè?"

**Quick Note: I'm not sure if I spelled 'rèsumè' right or not; please don't kill me.**

"Yeah, here it is," Evans said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it over to Harold Saxon. She adjusted herself in the seat; it was very uncomfortable, since Jessie was used to sitting in a nice, comfy couch.

The Prime Minister took the paper from her and unfolded it, scanning it briefly before throwing it up in the air.

"Well, that was a waste of time." He looked at her dead in the eyes. "You didn't need to bring that; all you needed to do was look beautiful." Saxon glanced at her before turning his chair to face the window. "And you certainly passed that test. You're hired, Miss Evans."

She looked at him uncertainly, fidgeting in her seat. "Uhm...okay then...so when do I start, then, Mr. Saxon?" Jessie asked, tugging at her shirt collar.

The chair swiveled back around and Mr. Saxon laughed. "You start now. And please, just call me Harry, Jessie."

Jessie was thrown off by how friendly the Prime Minister of Britain was acting towards her...but then again, she wasn't really surprised. Guys always acted like this around her...

"Are you sure, Sir?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Of course. Now go get me a latte."

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked. His tone of voice was hugely disrespectful...

"Didn't I tell you? You're my personal assistant now; starting today. Now, as I said before, go get me a latte...Miss Evans," Saxon snapped at her impatiently.

She dashed out of the room quickly and his laughter followed after her.

Why does everyone respect this

douche? Jessie thought to herself as she walked down the halls, trying to find the cafeteria.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she picked up her pace and ran smack into a man wearing a brown suit and a brown trenchcoat. They both fell to the ground hard and Jessie shook her head, getting her bearings back.

"I'm so sorry," the man said, helping her up. "I'm kind of in a rush."

"That's funny, 'cause I am too, mate," she laughed. "Do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?"

"Oh, you mean the break room. It's down the hall and to the left," he smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, Mr. Saxon just hired me today. Jessie Evans, by the way," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," he grinned, shaking her hand back. "Nice to meet you, Jessie."

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor," Jessie smiled as she began to walk away. He seems like a nice guy, she thought. We need more of those around here...

**A/N: What do you think of this so far? Comment & let me know :)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Man of Wonders

She brought the latte back to Mr. Saxon's office to find that the Prime Minister was already busy doing something else-he was having a snogging session with his wife, Lucy. They were both so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't even notice that someone had entered the room.

Jessie set the latte down on one of the chairs as quietly as she could before dashing out of the room, feeling extremely queasy...

The Doctor appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Jessie.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Latte...Saxon...Lucy...snogging...gross," Evans managed to gasp in between breaths, feeling slightly faint.

He patted her back. "I'm sorry you had to see that...d'you want a ginger ale?"

She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Y-Yes, thanks..."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and they walked down the flight of stairs together, some of the passerby giving them funny looks. One of them winked at Jessie and she blushed. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as they reached the lobby, heading towards a vending machine.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, since I'm the one treating you, Jessie; but do you happen to have any money on you? I'm so forgetful when it comes to my wallet..." he patted the pockets of his trenchcoat and sighed.

She giggled. "It's not a problem, I always carry some money on me." Jessie took out her wallet and handed the Doctor some money. "By the way, you need to get better with your wallet problems, mate; otherwise you could get in some deep shit."

He laughed. "I'll try to remember it next time; I promise."

Next time? she blushed. So was this some form of a date?

The vending machine dropped down a can of ginger ale and the Doctor caught it swiftly, handing it to Jessie with a smile.

"Here you go," he said as he adjusted the collar on his trenchcoat.

"Thanks," Evans smiled as she took the can from him and popped open the lid. "So what's your position here, hm?"

"What? Oh, I don't work here," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm just a private investigator."

She grinned. "A man on the inside. Suure. Like I'd believe that. What's your 'cover', then?"

"This," he said, pulling out a wallet-like thing with two blank pieces of paper on it.

"Are you pulling my leg, mate?" Jessie laughed. "That's blank!"

He looked at her and then at the paper, stunned. "Weird...the psychic paper's supposed to work..."

"Psychic paper?" she giggled. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not;" the Doctor replied, "here, I'll show you how it works. Let's see...ah, there's the services."

He walked over to the service desk and Jessie followed suit, wondering why she was still hanging around this man...she hardly even knew him...

...And yet, she felt like she could trust the Doctor...

"Who are you?" the service lady asked him. "Before you go any further, I'll need to see some identification..."

He pulled out the psychic paper. "I'm a private investigator; call me the Doctor. Not A Doctor, THE Doctor. And I'm here with Miss Evans since she was just leading me upstairs to work on my case."

The service lady nodded. "Alright; go on then." She looked at me. "Well? What are you waiting for, Miss Evans? Take the man upstairs, for God's sake!"

"Uhm...yes ma'am," Jessie laughed nervously as the Doctor and her went back up the staircase. She chugged down the rest of my ginger ale before they turned around a corner and stopped.

"So...how come this 'psychic paper' doesn't work on me, but it works on other people?" she asked the Doctor as she recycled her can.

"You must be special," he grinned, making her blush. "Normally, someone like you would be able to see it..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Evans snapped, poking his chest as he laughed. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm just saying you're abnormally brilliant," the Doctor said, raising his hands in surrender.

She laughed. "Alright then; just checking." He sure had a way of flattering people...

"So how's your job going so far, Jessie? Besides walking in on the Minister's 'private business' and all..."

They both laughed.

"Well, I actually just started today, so I really can't judge," she shrugged.

"Why did you want this position?" he asked, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Uhm...experience, I suppose," Jessie coughed, looking at my feet nervously.

What is it about this man that makes me act this way? she thought curiously.

"You're lying," the Doctor noted. "Why did you REALLY want this position?"

She sighed. "Alright, mate, you got me. But please don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you..."

He nodded. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I only wanted this job to see what Harold Saxon is up to," Jessie confessed. "I don't see why everybody is so fond of him; they're all acting weird. So I applied to get some inside info."

He nodded. "There's the truth. But that is kind of weird, how you're the only one that doesn't like him...what if he finds out why you really applied?"

"Then I'll get the fuck out of here, of course," she laughed. "Maybe I'll run away..."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, then, how would you like to come with me? I've got a friend waiting for me, and let me tell you, she gets pretty impatient when it comes to waiting for me..."

"Wait. Why would I go with you? I hardly even know you, Doctor," Evans laughed nervously. "You're not a pedophile, are you?"

He was taken aback by that statement. "No! Of course not! Ew! But seriously, d'you want to? You already know a little too much, anyways..."

I sighed. "Why not? 'Sides, I don't wanna walk in on Mr. and Mrs. Saxon again..."

They laughed as they walked down the stairs again and out of the lobby. Jessie put on her raincoat and put her hood up as the rain began to hit her. The Doctor didn't seem fazed by the rain and kept leading Jessie onward to what Jessie hoped would be his apartment, or at least a flat...

The Doctor and Saxon's new assistant turned the corner. Jessie saw the Doctor stop at an old blue police box and pull out a key.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Is this your ride?"

"Yeah! C'mon inside!" he chirped as he left the door open for her.

She snickered to herself. He was nice, but mad...

When Evans entered inside, she was completely taken aback. The inside was way bigger and was full of gadgets that she had never even dreamed of...She stepped outside and walked around the box before going back inside and closing the door, taking off her jacket.

"It's...bigger on the inside!" Jessie exclaimed as the Doctor smiled at her.

"Yep, I've heard that one before," he said as a girl about Jessie's age appeared out of nowhere, looking at her in shock.

"Doctor, who's this?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is Jessie Evans. Jessie, this is Martha Jones," the Doctor said as he dashed around the console.

"What is this thing called?" Jessie asked, gesturing to the whole inside.

"It's called a TARDIS," the Doctor said as he kept running, "which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS!"

"You are a man of wonders," Jessie laughed. "Actually, you're not human, from what I've seen. What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor smiled. "We'll go more into that later, Jessie."

"Nice to meet you, Jessie," Martha smiled as she shook Jessie's hand. "Oh, wait a minute...I think I know you from somewhere else..."

"Does high school ring a bell?" Jessie raised an eyebrow as they both laughed. "It's good to see you again, Martha."

"You too, Jess," she grinned as the Doctor looked between the both of them.

"Wait. So you two have met before?" he asked confusedly.

They laughed.

"Of course, silly," Martha grinned. "Jess and I were-well, ARE-best friends!"

**A/N: Wow. So what d'ya think Jessie's fate is? Second companion? Temporary entertainment for the Doctor? Or will she give up and go back to Saxon? FIND OUT...next chapter!

-SmoshyDoctor :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to explain this earlier...the Doctor, Martha and Jack came back from Utopia via Vortex Manipulator, but Jack went back to Torchwood while Martha and the Doctor went to find Jessie. This chapter is leading into the discovery about the Archangel Network and the Toclafane, so this is basically 'The Sound of Drums', but with Jessie thrown into the mix. Again, sorry for not being clear earlier.

-SmoshyDoctor :)**

"Well, that's good then," the Doctor said as he hit the last button, the TARDIS taking off.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked Martha.

"We're going to get Captain Jack Harkness. He's a friend of the Doctor's and head of Torchwood."

"Torchwood? Never heard of it..." Evans laughed as she looked around the TARDIS. "This thing is absolutely fabulous!"

"I don't think I've heard THAT one before," the Doctor smiled as they all laughed.

"We'll catch you up on everything later, I promise," Jones smiled as she patted Jessie's shoulder.

"Okay," she smiled as the TARDIS landed.

"Cardiff!" the Doctor said. "Ah, good old Cardiff...it brings back so many memories..."

"Cardiff?" Jessie asked. "Why is it so important?"

"All of the unusual stuff happens here," Martha began to explain. "Torchwood is stationed here to keep the stuff to a minimum."

"What sort of unusual stuff?" she asked as they walked outside of the TARDIS.

"You'll see," Martha laughed as she turned to face a man standing near the Doctor, who Jessie assumed was Captain Jack.

Captain Jack noticed Jessie and smiled, walking over to her.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" he asked her, shaking Evans' hand while giving her the most flirtarious grin she had ever seen in her lifetime.

"Stop it," the Doctor interjected.

"I really don't mind, Doctor; I'm used to it," Jessie laughed as she shook Jack's hand back. "I'm Jessie Evans, the newest-"

"-personal assistant to Harold Saxon. Yeah, I know," Jack laughed. "The Doctor told me. Plus, you're all over the news."

"Really?" Jessie asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, since the Doctor swept you away, Mr. Saxon reported you missing. There's been a huge nation-wide search for you; posters and all." Jack pulled something off of the bottom of his shoe, brushed it off, and handed it to Jessie.

Jessie took the piece of paper and gasped. It read:

MISSING:

Jessie Evans

There was a picture of her wearing what she was wearing right now...

Miss Evans was last seen leaving the Prime Minister's building.

If you have any information on her disappearance, please contact the authorites immediately.

REWARD: £1,000

"Oh my God...I haven't been gone that long, though..." Jessie whispered, looking at Martha, Jack, and the Doctor. "...have I?"

"He didn't explain time travel to you yet, did he?" Jack sighed. "You've been missing for almost four days now."

"What?!" she yelled. Martha immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't give yourself away just yet," the Doctor said. "We need you."

"For what?" Jessie mumbled through Martha's cold hand.

"Help," Jack said as he pulled out a laptop. "We're taking Martha back home to investigate something."

She looked at Martha and Martha shrugged.

They reached Martha's room and Jessie walked over with Jack while the Doctor and Martha turned on the TV; Jack placing the laptop on the desk.

"So what do you need help with, exactly?" Jessie asked.

"Figuring out this," Jack said as he opened the laptop, revealing Harold Saxon's website. "All of this info he has on here is amazing."

"Looks like he has a whole life story on here," Jessie agreed. "He went to college, played rugby, wrote a biography, got married...everything!"

"How can he achieve all of that in so long?" the Doctor wondered as he turned off the TV. "The Master can only have been here for 18 days."

"No, it must've been longer than that," Martha said. "I mean, he has a whole life!"

"Who's the Master?" Jessie asked as she browsed the Saxon website.

"That's who Saxon really is," Martha said quickly. "He's a Time Lord, like the Doctor."

She nodded and went back to helping Jack with the website.

"I locked the TARDIS' coordinates so that it can only travel between the year 5 billion and the last place the TARDIS landed-which is right here, right now," the Doctor sighed.

"And today's election day-three days after I met you," Martha said, looking at the Doctor.

"Have you noticed all the Vote Saxon merchandise everywhere?" Jessie snorted. "It's INSANE. The guy's like a fucking pop star, selling out all of that stuff..."

"Weird, I know," the Doctor sniffed.

"I was gonna vote for him," Martha said, making Jessie and the Doctor look at each other in shock.

"Me too," Jack piped up.

"Why? What's his message? What does he stand for?" the Doctor questioned both of them.

A brief period of silence followed.

"I dunno...he just...sounded good," Martha said, staring off into space while tapping to a rhythm of four. "I can't remember what he said...but it was good."

"What are you doing?!" the Doctor yelled, making Jessie jump and Martha snap out of her trance.

"What? What am I doing?" Martha asked obliviously, looking at Jack and Jessie for support.

Jack and Jessie looked at each other, then looked at Martha and shrugged.

"That tapping..that beat, that rhythm, what was that?" the Doctor questioned.

Suddenly, the computer made a noise-a rhythm of four, conducted in beeps.

The Doctor read the screen. "Looks like our Lord and Master is speaking to his subjects," he said, clicking the TV on again.

Jessie zoned out the whole entire time Saxon was talking. Martha was right, his voice did sound good, but she couldn't remember what he said...until:

"I dunno, every...medical student?"

Martha looked at the Doctor and the Doctor looked back at her briefly before turning the TV around. There were rigged explosives on there, the timer beeps also going to a rhythm of four...

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled, pulling Jessie, Martha, and Jack out of the house.

They ran outside just in time as the top floor windows exploded, glass shards and smoke flying everywhere.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"A trap," Jack answered as Martha whipped out her phone and began to call her mum.

"No, don't do that, that's exactly what he wants!" the Doctor yelled at Martha.

"I'll do what I like," Martha snapped.

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other and shrugged.

Jessie stood there and waited, taking out her iPhone and texting her friend until she heard a car horn honking at her.

Martha, Jack, and the Doctor were all in a car, waving for Jessie to get in.

She ran towards the car but then got snatched up by a random person wearing a ski mask. Jessie started screaming her head off as the car tried to catch up to them.

The man hit Jessie on the head, knocking her out and he ducked into a corner while Martha, Jack, and the Doctor drived past them.

When she woke up, Jessie was back inside Harold Saxon's office, lying on a chair. Evans sat up and almost screamed when she saw Lucy Saxon, but then relaxed.

"I'm glad you're awake," Mrs. Saxon smiled. "My husband would be very upset to see you in a coma."

"Why's that?" she asked uncertainly. There was something about her that made Jessie feel very awkward...

"Well, for one, you're his personal assistant," Lucy suggested. "And two...um...I can't say."

"Oh-kay...why not?" Evans asked, shifting in her seat.

"I just can't say," Saxon shrugged.

"How did I get here?" Jessie asked, changing the subject quickly.

She smiled. "A nice man brought you here and claimed his reward for finding you. He said his name was Louis."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Of course HE would've turned me in..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to her in a different seat.

"His last name was Sion, right?" she asked.

Mrs. Saxon nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Just making sure. Louis is my ex-boyfriend and he would trade me for money in a heartbeat..." Jessie looked out the window and began to shake a tiny bit, starting to cry.

Lucy Saxon looked at Jessie in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jessie...I didn't know..."

She sniffed. "It's not your fault. He's a jerk."

Mrs. Saxon handed Jessie a tissue and sighed. "I've got something similiar with my husband."

Jessie looked at Lucy, shocked. "Like what?"

Saxon sighed. "It's a long story..."

**A/N #2: I'm sorry if there's any inaccurate info in here; I haven't watched 'The Sound of Drums' in a long time...Anyway, will Mrs. Saxon spill her story to Jessie or will something happen, getting in the way of it? The only way to find out...is to wait for the next chapter! :D Haha :)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love Hurts

Harold Saxon suddenly burst into the room, making Lucy and Jessie swivel around to see who it was. Lucy smiled and Jessie shuddered as Mr. Saxon took his seat at his desk.

"The Doctor told me that you're not who you say you are," Jessie told Saxon, shuddering. "If you're not Harold Saxon...then who the hell are you?"

Harold Saxon turned in his swiveling chair and faced Jessie, grinning.

"Ah, about that," he mused, leaning back in his chair, propping his feet up on the polished desk. "Well, Miss Evans, since you already know a little too much, I might as well tell you."

Lucy Saxon came up behind Jessie and began to tie her to the chair that she was sitting in with rope.

"What the hell is this?" Jessie snapped.

"Just a precaution," the Prime Minister smirked. "The Doctor's right; I'm not who I say I am. I'm the Master."

"Master of what?" Evans asked as she struggled to break free from the rope.

"Just THE Master," Lucy replied, looking at her husband while the words fell from her mouth.

He grinned. "Thank you, Lucy." Saxon took a brief moment to clear his throat. "Now, as I was saying..."

The Prime Minister stood up.

"I'm the Master. And these-"

Three floating orbs teleported out of nowhere and began to float around the Master.

"-are my friends."

Jessie's eyes grew wide as they floated towards her.

"The lady doesn't like us," one of them scoffed.

"Silly lady," a second one replied.

"Too bad we can't kill her," the third one squeaked, "the Mister Master told us not to."

"Oh, thank God," she laughed under her breath.

"I said you can't kill her," the Master snapped, "I didn't say you can't harm her." A grin appeared on his face as Jessie's eyes grew wide with fear.

Mr. Saxon led his wife out of the room, but not before winking at Evans.

Mrs. Saxon covered her eyes with her hands and began to make sobbing noises before the door closed behind her.

The orbs floated closer to Jessie, mini swords coming out of the sides.

"Why do you listen to the Master?" she asked, struggling in the chair.

"Because he likes us," the first one squeaked.

"Plus he likes to kill," the second one chimed in, "for fun. Just like us!"

"Unlike you," the third one snorted. "You're not fun."

All three orbs flew straight towards Jessie and began to cut deep into her arms and legs, drawing blood.

She screamed loudly, the pain coursing through her as if it was a poison.

"Can't we just kill her?" the third one sighed, taking out its knife from her skin. "This is a bit boring.."

"No, you heard the Mister Master," the other two said in sync, also taking out their knives from Evans' skin. "We can't kill her."

Jessie shook her head and tried to stay conscious, but the mixture of pain and fear were dragging her away...her eyes closed as she heard the door open again.

Her eyes snapped open immediately as she heard a slap.

Jessie sat up and put one hand to her cheek-which was burning furiously from the force of the blow.

She looked up and saw the Master towering over her, with his classic grin painted onto his face.

"Well, I'm glad you survived," he sneered. "Otherwise I wouldn't have a hostage that the Doctor wanted."

"Hostage?" Jessie snapped, standing up and immediately regretting it, everything in her body aching and screaming out for help. "I'm not a hostage, Saxon; I'm supposed to be your assistant. But I don't like either of those options, so I guess I'm just me."

Saxon laughed, amused with the little fight she was putting up. "Oh, I do love it when people put up a good fight...I especially love bringing them down." He knelt down and grabbed Jessie's arm, making Evans wince in pain.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered, starting to shake violently from the pain and adrenline rushing through her being.

Harold Saxon grinned. "You'll see." He got a firm grip on her arm and began to twist roughly, cracking it.

Jessie screamed in pain, her yells echoing around the office of the Prime Minister, ringing in her own ears. A tear formed at the corner of her right eye and threatened to fall.

"Don't cry," the Prime Minister said, letting go of her arm and leaning in to kiss away the tear. His lips touched the corner of her eye and she felt a chill travel down her spine.

Jessie smacked him away immediately, the force of her hit hurting her as well. "DON'T you dare." The assistant's tone was sharp and cold, which came out not sounding like her at all.

He stood up and snickered. "I guess I'll have to start your conditioning later. Now, come with me. I want you to witness this." The Master held out a hand for her to grab.

She snorted. "I can get up myself, thank you very much." As she stood up, her legs stumbled from the trauma of the cuts and buckled underneath her.

Mr. Saxon caught her and smiled. "No you can't," he smirked, "because you're injured." He helped her back on her feet and led a shaking Jessie to the cabinet room.

"What did you bring me here for?" Evans snapped as the Master shoved her into a chair, making her body protest by giving her more pain.

"This," he smiled, pointing at the desk phone.

"What is that supposed to-"

"Hush," he snapped as he pressed 'Call'. "Listen."

"Leo? Thank God! Listen, don't phone Mom, or Dad, or Tish, just run and hide," Martha's voice said through the speakers.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Leo laughed.

"Just listen to me! You've got to hide!" Martha snapped.

"Oh, I do enjoy a game of hide-and-seek," the Master said.

"Let them go, Saxon!" Martha screamed. "Do you hear me?! Let them go!"

What does she mean by 'Let them go'? Jessie thought as she slowly adjusted her position in her seat.

The Master snickered.

"It's me," the Doctor's voice said through the speaker.

Mr. Saxon paused for a moment and then pulled out a cellphone from his jacket.

"Doctor," he breathed into the phone.

"Master," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, I do love it when you use my name," the Master sighed.

"What happened to Jessie?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Saxon asked, pretending to be innocent. He looked at Jessie and winked.

She glared at him.

"I know you took Jessie from us," the Doctor sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"Say hello to your savior, freak," the Master snickered, holding the phone to Jessie's ear.

"Doctor! Please, help me," she pleaded, "he cut me. He's holding me here; I can't leave. Please, help!"

"Jessie, Martha, Jack, and I are trying to find you," the Doctor said hurredly. "I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to say more, but the Master pulled the phone away from her, snickering.

"I enjoy this sort of thing," he laughed into the phone, "playing with humans. I can sort of understand why you enjoy them so much now."

"Let her go," the Doctor demanded.

"Or what?" Saxon snickered. "You'll sonic me? Ha!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Let her go," the Doctor repeated, his tone grim.

"Where is it, Doctor?"

"Where's what?" The Time Lord asked.

"Gallifrey," the Master spat, sitting down in a revolving chair.

"Gone."

"And the Time Lords?" Harold Saxon asked, leaning forward in his seat, waiting for the reply.

"Dead."

"All of them?"

"Except for me," the Doctor admitted. "And you."

Jessie tried to stand up but immediately sat back down again, wincing. The pain was getting too strong...

The door clicked open and in walked Lucy Saxon. She looked at the Master, who nodded at her and kept talking to the Doctor on his cellphone. Mrs. Saxon walked over to Jessie, wheeling a wheelchair with her and motioned for her to get in the chair.

Jessie lifted herself up and sat down in the chair, looking up at Lucy. Mrs. Saxon had a black eye...The wheelchair started to move as Lucy wheeled Jessie out of the room and down the hall.

"Lucy, how did you get the black eye?" Evans asked once they entered the living room.

"First of all, don't call me Lucy; I hate it when people call me by my first name. You will address me as Mrs. Saxon. Second of all..." Lucy began to tremble. "...he said that he would never betray me. He told me what he was up to and I made a pact not to tell...but I WAS HIS FIRST!" She picked up a vase and threw it on the ground in anger.

Jessie flinched. "What are you talking about, Lu...erm...Mrs. Saxon?" She shifted her weight in the wheelchair.

Mrs. Saxon glared at Jessie. "As if you didn't know? I know the only reason why he accepted you to be his assistant in the first place." She knelt down and began to gather up the broken pieces of the vase. "I was faithful to him and he wasn't to me."

It was in that moment that Evans realized why they had gotten married-the Master and Lucy were too similiar, personality-wise...except for the fact that Lucy was loyal; Harold Saxon wasn't.

"I-I didn't mean anything," Jessie said, patting her arm absentmindedly. "I didn't even like his advances towards me...because I like someone else."

"Who would that someone else be, then?" Mrs. Saxon asked, throwing away the shards. "Louis?"

"Oh, hell no," Jessie laughed, the pain numbing a tiny bit. "Never again. No, I'm in love with-wait, why do you want to know?"

Lucy smiled at her and she tried to get out of the wheelchair, realization hitting her like a train. The pain kept her immobilized.

"My husband knew that if you loved the Doctor, you would be even more valuable to him," Saxon spat at Jessie. "He's smart that way."

"Please don't hurt me anymore," Jessie whimpered, covering her face as Lucy advanced towards her. She had already had too much pain for one day...

Lucy raised her hand to strike but paused, looking at Jessie. Mrs. Saxon saw a reflection of herself in Jessie and lowered her arm, starting to cry.

Jessie uncovered her face and looked at Lucy sadly. "Love hurts," she whispered loud enough for Mrs. Saxon to hear. "Doesn't it...Lucy?"

The Master's companion sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears and leaking mascara. "Like you would know."

"Oh, believe me, Miss Lucy," Jessie replied, slowly standing up; "I do."

**A/N: What do you think of Jessie? Is she really a fighter or just a pretender? Do you like her at all? Let me know in the reviews. :)

By the way, the part where the Doctor, Martha & Jack are nationally recognized as terriorists is coming soon! :D And I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, this week is finals week for me. -.-

-SmoshyDoctor**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Send Me Away

**A/N: ARGH! I HATE FINALS! :( Oh, sorry, don't mind me...I'm very stressed out from (stupid) finals week.

Anyways, there's gonna be some Saxon/OC action in this chappy. NO sex or anything, just kissing and stuff. :P

By the way, thank you to JayceeJade and grapejuice101 for constantly reviewing this story! (Sorry, I forgot to mention you two earlier. :P) You guys are awesome! :D

On with the show! :) Meet ya at the bottom! :D

-SmoshyDoctor**

The TV suddenly clicked on in the living room. Saxon and Evans turned their attention towards it; Lucy holding one hand over her black eye while Jessie fell back into her wheelchair, her body moaning and aching, not used to the constant pain she was now experiencing.

"Breaking news! There are three new public enemies that the Prime Minister has warned Europe and the rest of the world about...Public Enemy Number One: The Doctor. Public Enemy Number Two: Captain Jack Harkness. And finally, Public Enemy Number Three: Martha Jones." The broadcaster organized her papers after saying the statement and then kept rambling on about politics. Something in the back of Saxon's assistant's mind made her heart rate go up when the broadcaster had said 'The Doctor'.

"B-But...how?" Jessie whispered as Lucy chuckled.

"Oh, you stupid little bitch," Mrs. Saxon sighed. Evans almost laughed at how bipolar she was. "My husband is in control of loads of technology around here. He can even make you a public enemy, but he wouldn't do that..."

The door opened and in walked the Master, smiling.

"Did you see the news broadcast, love?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Lucy smiled, fluttering her mascara-painted eyelashes at him. Jessie almost felt bad for her; she was trying so hard to love a man that didn't seem know what love was, from Evans' observations...

"I wasn't talking to YOU," Mr. Saxon snapped at Lucy, "I was talking to Miss Evans."

She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about love, men, and idiots while "Harry" stared at his wife's arse before she slammed the door shut.

"Why would you do that?" Jessie whispered. "Now they have nowhere to go."

"Exactly," he snickered, turning around to face her. "And Martha has no family to come crawling to, either..."

She remembered the phone call and tried to stand up, glaring at the Master.

"You bastard. You kidnapped Tish, Clive, and Francine?"

Martha's family had always been like a second family to her, so hearing that they were held in the Master's grasp broke her heart...

The pain started to slowly fade away, little by little, and Jessie got up in Saxon's face, her eyes daring him to do something.

He laughed. "Who else?"

The Master's hand brushed Jessie's cheek; the only thing that was seperating them was a small space...

The assistant smacked his hand away. "You have a wife," she snapped. "And I don't happen to be her." Jessie turned her back on the Master, crossing her bruised, cut arms over her chest.

"You could be, if you wanted to," the Prime Minister teased, looking at the back of Jessie's head, his tongue licking his bottom lip. "But the Doctor is yours, isn't he?"

She turned around. "Shut up." Her face turned red with embarassment. "Whatever Lucy told you isn't true."

"Oh, I didn't hear it from Lucy," Harold Saxon grinned. "The Doctor told me himself. Over the phone, nonetheless."

"You're bluffing," she snapped, her face turning redder. "I just met him..."

"And yet he's desperately searching for you."

He had a point. Jessie began to pace back and forth, thinking about the Doctor, pain surging through her body every so often as she did so, making her pause and close her eyes shut, forcing cold tears out.

"What did it feel like, meeting him for the first time?" the Master asked her after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

She stopped pacing and turned to face the Minister. "I-I felt like...like I could trust him. It felt like I knew him for years; like he was an old mate or something..."

He nodded. "Interesting...he does love playing with Earth girls."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, sitting down in her wheelchair, her body tiring of standing up.

"He didn't tell you? I'm SHOCKED," the Master scoffed. "He's had companions. LOTS of companions. Most of them Earth girls...just like you."

"I only knew about Martha," she whispered, slumping to the ground. "Only Martha...no one else..."

Suddenly, a buzzing sound entered her ears briefly.

When it left, she began to feel useless and unloved, yet full of hatred and anger...and something in her head was whispering to her:

Nobody loves you. Why would they? You're a waste of space.

The Doctor doesn't love you. He never loved you, and he never will, because he has another; her name is Rose Tyler.

Hate the Doctor.

Hate him for not loving you back.

Hate him.

Hate him.

Hate him.

Evans held her head and began to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" she hiccuped, overwhelmed with all the mixed emotions suddenly flowing through her and crashing together.

Send me away, Doctor; she prayed, send me away from this hellhole.

The Master grinned. "Embrace it. Embrace your emotions." He closed his eyes.

Jessie covered her eyes and kept crying as Saxon laughed to himself, enjoying whatever he saw with his eyes closed.

"Get up," he suddenly demanded, his eyes still closed.

She stood up against her will. "W-What the hell is going on?" Jessie looked at the Master, terrified.

Saxon opened his eyes and laughed. "Mind control."

Evans dashed over to the Master and raised a fist to punch him, but the punch didn't follow through. Instead, her fist was just raised and she was feeling very tense...

"Ah, ah," Mr. Saxon laughed, "nice try. But I'm in control now, remember? You can't hurt me, no matter how hard you try."

Her fist lowered and she walked herself back into the wheelchair.

"I hate you," Jessie hissed through her teeth.

"Oh, good," he cackled, "'cause hating me makes me have more power over you. Now...go fetch me some food. Doesn't matter what it is, just grab it."

Her body twitched and convulsed, one command clashing with another. "No," she spat.

His eyes narrowed. "DO IT."

The Master flicked his wrist and Jessie flew out of the wheelchair, stopping directly in front of him.

He grinned and motioned for her to come closer. Against her will, she did.

Saxon grabbed her head and began to kiss her violently, not giving Jessie a chance to breathe.

Chills shot down her back faster than a bullet train as he moved down to her neck.

She pulled away from him, and began to cry.

"Well? I'm waiting," Saxon snapped, pointing at the door.

Her body got up and marched out the door. Evans kept crying as she heard Harold Saxon's laughing behind her.

She had lost control.

**A/N #2: I'm sorry if you were hoping that Jack, Martha, and the Doctor were going to be more involved in this chapter. :( They will be next time though, I promise. :)

And now...it's time for Ask the Author!

Ask me any question you want about this story and its plot line.

(I refuse to tell you spoilers though. That's the only bit I won't spill. ;D)

For example, you could ask me what Louis Sion did to Jessie Evans. Or you could ask me a bit about Jessie's background. :)

Send in those questions, keep reviewing; and follow + favorite me or the story if you like my work so far. :)

Thanks,

SmoshyDoctor**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Get Away from Me

**A/N: There'll be some awkward stuff in the middle-ish part of the chapter involving the Master and Jessie. Nothing sexual, just pure awkwardness. :P

Enjoy! :)

-SmoshyDoctor**

~The next day~

"Get up!" Lucy Saxon yelled in Jessie's ear, prompting her to sit up right away, rubbing her eyes before she glared at Mrs. Saxon.

"I can get up on my own perfectly fine; thank you for intruding," Jessie snapped as she slowly rose out of bed, smoothing out the top the Master had given her-a simple grey tank top. Her yoga pants fit loosely around her legs.

Lucy tsk'd at her. "THAT attitude isn't acceptable around here. Harry-I mean, the Master-would want you to act proper." Evans looked at Lucy's outfit. A long, low-cut red dress...obviously that had been the Master's choice for his wife, his supposed companion.

"Proper, my arse," Saxon's assistant snapped as she put her brunette hair up in a quick bun. "I'll do what I like, thank you very much. Now bugger off, I need to change out of this shit." Jessie waved her hands at Lucy, dismissing her like a servant. Being held here, trapped and briefly tortured by the Master and the constant interaction with him and Lucy was starting to influence her; Jessie was starting to act like them.

Lucy took notice of this and grinned. "Make sure to dress proper...bitch." She spat out the last word and slammed the door behind her.

Evans sighed, shaking her head as she slipped into a outfit of her own independent choosing-a Union Jack t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, red Converse (her favorite pair of shoes that she owned), and a red and blue bracelet to match.

"Lookin' good," she muttered to herself, giggling as she looked in her small mirror.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Jessie spat, pissed off from being woken up so rudely.

In came the devil himself, the "Mister Master", as that one female Toclafane had called him. Oh, the Master had filled her in on quite a bit-everything from what the Toclafane were to the Christmas Star incident. She knew more than anyone else was supposed to, and Jessie figured that was why he had kept her for so long, among many other reasons...

"Oh, that outfit'll never do, Jess," the Master snickered as he looked at her from head to toe. "That's way too...casual. Dress in something nice, why don't you?"

"Make me," she dared, briefly forgetting the power he held over her. "I fucking DARE you."

He laughed. "I can make that happen; I accept your dare, Miss Evans." With one flick of his wrist, Jessie marched straight into her closet, her body not listening to her demands to stop moving, and grabbed a long, flowing, sliky, sparkly black dress. She turned to face the Master, her right arm holding up the dress as Jessie glared at him, hatred and embarssment crashing together and mixing inside of her like waves on the ocean.

"Ooh, that's just right for you," Harold Saxon smiled, licking his lips. "Now get dressed."

"Not in front of you," she snorted. "Actually, let me rephrase that-NEVER in front of you."

"Somebody's a bit on the sassy arse side this morning," Saxon fake pouted, pursing his lips. "Well, luckily for me, I know how to fix this." He made a brief conducting motion with his hands and grinned devilishly.

Jessie began to take off her yoga pants slowly and blushed, smacking her own hand, trying to get it to stop as the Master watched in amusement.

"You're not going to be able to stop yourself," the evil Time Lord cackled. "I'm in control, remember?"

She closed her eyes and began to shudder as her pants hit the floor, revealing the plain blue panties that she was wearing.

The Master let out a loud wolf-whistle as he closed the door behind himself. "I had no idea your legs were so...sculpted."

"Shut it, Saxon," Jessie snapped, opening her eyes as her arms worked against her brain to take off her tank top. "I don't need your input."

"Lucy's got nothing on you," he grinned evily.

Her tank top fell to the ground and Saxon applauded, completely amused with himself. "I didn't know you worked out," he smirked, pointing to her abs.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me," she hissed as she quickly slipped into the dress. Jessie felt majorly violated and desperately wanted to kick Saxon's face...and the place where the sun don't shine.

"Harry" made her turn around as soon as the dress was completely on, watching her with great interest.

"You look stunning," he smiled. "And may I say that I had no idea you were so athletic, Miss Evans-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she roared, the outburst escaping her lips before she could stop it. Jessie realized what she had done right after she screamed and clapped her hands over her mouth, beginning to tremble.

The Master stormed over to her and grabbed her by her throat, squeezing with all his might, slamming her into the nearest wall.

"Don't you DARE yell at me EVER AGAIN!" he roared in her face as he gripped tightly, Evans' face turning blue. "Understand?"

"Yes," she choked out, losing oxygen fast.

"WHAT was that?" he snapped, slamming her head back onto the wall again.

She winced before gaining enough air to respond again.

"Yes."

"Say my name," Saxon hissed through his teeth, loosening his grip a tiny bit.

"Yes...Master," Jessie gasped.

He let go of her throat and she slumped to the floor, coughing and crying at the same time.

"Next time, you hush and you listen to your Master," Harold Saxon snapped as he left her room.

No matter what you may force me to do, Saxon, Jessie thought as she stumbled to stand up, I will still fight back. I will always fight back.

~Later~

"Hi guys!" the Master laughed, waving his hands at the Jones family as they walked out of the jail truck.

They all tried to lunge at him and attack him, but the guards and the restraints held them back.

"SAXON!" Francine furiously roared as they were led into another car.

Lucy looked at Jessie, who was watching the whole thing in horror.

Tish spotted Jessie and yelled:

"HELP US! PLEASE!"

She looked at Tish sadly.

"I CAN'T!" Evans yelled, rolling up her sleeve and showing Tish, Clive, and Francine the cuts the Toclafane had given her.

Francine's eyes grew wide with an amount of worry that only a mother could have.

Clive kept yelling at Saxon, hoping that it would be enough to stop all of the madness.

Tish looked at Jessie one last time, a tear falling down her face.

Jessie turned away, unable to watch anymore but still heard the cries of help from the Jones family.

When she looked off into the distance, she sensed familiar presences...but she couldn't see them...

I must be going mad, she concluded as the car with the Jones family pulled away and another car drove up, the President of the United States walking out with two beefy bodyguards.

Mr. Saxon smiled and saluted the President.

"Mr. President, sir," he said happily as Lucy dragged Jessie over to Saxon's side.

She kept looking back at where she had sensed the presences, hoping that they would become real and show themselves...but they never appeared.

"...Since Britain elected an ass, yes," President Winters snapped at Mr. Saxon, gaining Jessie's attention back to the conversation. Miss Evans tried to hold in her laughter, but Lucy crunched her foot with her high heel and Jessie winced.

"Ow!" she whispered to Lucy. Lucy smirked.

"C'mon," Saxon said to Lucy and his assistant as the President walked away. "We're boarding the Valiant. A private flight'll take us up there." He looked at Jessie and grinned, grabbing her hand and spinning her over to his side as they walked towards his car. Lucy glared at Jessie jealously while she looked back one last time at the spot where she had sensed the presences...

~The Doctor's P.O.V.~

He watched the Master spin Jessie over to his side and one of his two hearts beated faster, a pang of jealousy rushing through his Time Lord body. Lucy Saxon glared at Jessie jealously.

The Doctor had to admit that he felt bad for her; she had been forced to marry a man that manipulated her every move.

Suddenly, Jessie looked over directly at where Martha, Jack, and the Doctor were standing, each wearing a TARDIS key around their necks, her eyes full of a mixture of hope and fear.

The Doctor wanted to rip off the key and dash over to her, take down the Master and whisk her back to the TARDIS, where she would be safe with him, Martha, and Jack...but he couldn't risk his plan. He had a flashback to the last time he really got to talk to her one-on-one...and the first time he met her, as well...

_"I'm sorry to ask you this, since I'm the one treating you, Jessie; but do you happen to have any money on you? I'm so forgetful when it comes to my wallet..." he patted the pockets of his trenchcoat and sighed._

_She giggled. "It's not a problem, I always carry some money on me." Jessie took out her wallet and handed the Doctor some money. "By the way, you need to get better with your wallet problems, mate; otherwise you could get in some deep shit."_

_He laughed. "I'll try to remember it next time; I promise."_

_Next time? she blushed. So was this some form of a date?_

_The vending machine dropped down a can of ginger ale and the Doctor caught it swiftly, handing it to Jessie with a smile._

_"Here you go," he said as he adjusted the collar on his trenchcoat._

_"Thanks," Evans smiled as she took the can from him and popped open the lid. "So what's your position here, hm?"_

_"What? Oh, I don't work here," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm just a private investigator."_

_She grinned. "A man on the inside. Suure. Like I'd believe that. What's your 'cover', then?"_

_"This," he said, pulling out a wallet-like thing with two blank pieces of paper on it._

_"Are you pulling my leg, mate?" Jessie laughed. "That's blank!"_

_He looked at her and then at the paper, stunned. "Weird...the psychic paper's supposed to work..."_

_"Psychic paper?" she giggled. "Are you mad?"_

_"No, I'm not;" the Doctor replied, "here, I'll show you how it works. Let's see...ah, there's the services."_

_He walked over to the service desk and Jessie followed suit, wondering why she was still hanging around this man...she hardly even knew him..._

_...And yet, she felt like she could trust the Doctor..._

_"Who are you?" the service lady asked him. "Before you go any further, I'll need to see some identification..."_

_He pulled out the psychic paper. "I'm a private investigator; call me the Doctor. Not A Doctor, THE Doctor. And I'm here with Miss Evans since she was just leading me upstairs to work on my case."_

_The service lady nodded. "Alright; go on then." She looked at me. "Well? What are you waiting for, Miss Evans? Take the man upstairs, for God's sake!"_

_"Uhm...yes ma'am," Jessie laughed nervously as the Doctor and her went back up the staircase. She chugged down the rest of my ginger ale before they turned around a corner and stopped._

_"So...how come this 'psychic paper' doesn't work on me, but it works on other people?" she asked the Doctor as she recycled her can._

_"You must be special," he grinned, making her blush. "Normally, someone like you would be able to see it..."_

_"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Evans snapped, poking his chest as he laughed. "Are you calling me stupid?"_

_"No, I'm just saying you're abnormally brilliant," the Doctor said, raising his hands in surrender._

_She laughed. "Alright then; just checking." He sure had a way of flattering people..._

_"So how's your job going so far, Jessie? Besides walking in on the Minister's 'private business' and all..."_

_They both laughed._

_"Well, I actually just started today, so I really can't judge," she shrugged._

_"Why did you want this position?" he asked, looking at me dead in the eyes._

_"Uhm...experience, I suppose," Jessie coughed, looking at my feet nervously._

_What is it about this man that makes me act this way? she thought curiously._

_"You're lying," the Doctor noted. "Why did you REALLY want this position?"_

_She sighed. "Alright, mate, you got me. But please don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you..."_

_He nodded. "I'm good at keeping secrets."_

_"I only wanted this job to see what Harold Saxon is up to," Jessie confessed. "I don't see why everybody is so fond of him; they're all acting weird. So I applied to get some inside info."_

_He nodded. "There's the truth. But that is kind of weird, how you're the only one that doesn't like him...what if he finds out why you really applied?"_

_"Then I'll get the fuck out of here, of course," she laughed. "Maybe I'll run away..."_

_The Doctor nodded. "Well, then, how would you like to come with me? I've got a friend waiting for me, and let me tell you, she gets pretty impatient when it comes to waiting for me..."_

_"Wait. Why would I go with you? I hardly even know you, Doctor," Evans laughed nervously. "You're not a pedophile, are you?"_

_He was taken aback by that statement. "No! Of course not! Ew! But seriously, d'you want to? You already know a little too much, anyways..."_

_She sighed. "Why not? 'Sides, I don't wanna walk in on Mr. and Mrs. Saxon again..."_

_They laughed as they walked down the stairs again and out of the lobby._

Jack and Martha took notice of Jessie looking at them the exact same time the Doctor did.

"Can't I just go and at least say hello to her?" Martha whispered. "Or comfort her? She looks way thinner and less healthy since the last time I saw her...what did that bastard do to poor Jessie?"

"No," was all the Doctor could get out.

"But-"

"You heard the Doctor," Jack interjected. "He said no." He looked over at Jessie. "...Although, saying a hello would be a tiny bit more comforting..."

If only we could risk it, the Doctor sighed as he began to tell Jack and Martha the plan that he came up with.

**A/N: Ooh, the Doctor's got feelings for Jessie! ;) Haha. :)

Who do you guys ship?

Doctor/Jessie? Master/Jessie? Or even Jack/Jessie? :D

Let me know. :)

Thank you for the constant reviews, you guys! I really appreciate it. :))

-SmoshyDoctor

P. S. If there are any typos in here, please don't kill me. I wrote this chapter late at night.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: World Domination

Lucy and Jessie sat next to the Master in the black leather chairs, watching everyone around them prepare for the international broadcast.

"Jellybaby?" Saxon asked, handing the bag to Lucy.

She gratefully took one and passed the bag to Jessie.

"Might as well; I haven't eaten in days," Evans mumbled, taking a jellybaby, then passed the bag to Lucy, who handed it back to the Master.

"You know, I designed this," Harold Saxon whispered to the two ladies. "Ministry of defense. I built every single detail."

Jessie rolled her eyes and waited for the broadcast to be over with as Lucy nodded happily, joyful that she had the Master's attention on her for once.

"The broadcast starts in thirty seconds," President Winters stated. "As protocol, all armed personel are required to leave the building."

The guards all marched away, towards the elevator, which opened with a ding.

"Thank you."

"You're on in three...two...one!" The camera person signaled the President.

"My fellow Americans..."

Jessie began to space out, not really wanting to listen to the President babble on and on about America and politics...

...And suddenly, the presences that she felt from earlier were back again. They were standing near her...

The Master seemed to take notice of this as well; he stopped smiling and looked over past where Jessie had sensed the presences.

"If we can get this over the Master's neck, they'll all get to see who he really is," the Doctor's voice whispered.

She sat up and looked directly where she had heard his voice. Nothing was there...but she could definitely sense that something was not right...

"...I give you...the Toclafane!" the President gestured.

The three Toclafane that had mauled Jessie earlier teleported from out of thin air.

"You're not the Master," the first male one snorted.

"We like the Mister Master," a female one giggled.

"Where is my Master?" the third female asked.

"...I can be Master...if you so wish," President Winters said, in awe of the three orbs that floated around him. "I can have Mastery over you, if that is God's will."

No, don't push it, Jessie thought, pleading the President silently.

The Master got up out of his seat and slid over in front of the staircase.

"Alright, alright, fine. It's me. Ta-da!" He laughed. "I have this affect on people; it gets them obsessed. What is it? The smile? The aftershave? I don't know."

"Saxon, what the hell are you doing?" Winters snapped, prompting Mr. Saxon to turn around.

Two of the orbs floated down towards him as the third one teleported next to him.

He looked at the third one and nodded at it.

"Kill him."

The Toclafane shot a laser beam at the President, who disinigrated immediately.

The Doctor appeared out of nowhere, trying to get to Saxon, and two unarmed guards held him back, making him fall to his knees as he looked up at "Harry".

"Ah, Doctor, I've waited for this moment," the Master laughed. "Oh, I've been waiting to say that, too."

The Doctor was released and stood up, looking at Jessie sadly as he walked over towards Mr. Saxon.

Jessie got up and ran towards the Doctor, giving him a great big hug as she began to cry. Through her tears, she saw Martha and Jack watching silently.

Jack winked at her while Martha turned away and quietly sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

The Doctor hugged her back as he glared at the Master.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as Evans slumped to the ground, covering her face as she kept sobbing.

"Oh, I had some fun with her," Saxon teased, laughing as he saw the Doctor's reaction. He pulled out a device-his laser screwdriver-and Jessie immediately sat up, her eyes growing wide as she looked at it. "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic?"

"What does it do?" the Doctor asked, taking a seat on one of the steps as the Master walked past the Doctor, then swiveled around, squatting down as he twirled his laser screwdriver.

"Ooh, let's see what would ring a bell...oh, I know. Remember Professor Lazarus, Doctor?" the Prime Minister smirked, holding up his laser screwdriver. "What if I took the Lazarus technology and stored it in one single component? And what if I reversed its effects to make someone...older? Like you. Ooh, but I don't have the Doctor's biological code...oh wait, I do!" He pulled out a hand that was inside a container, which Jessie knew was the Doctor's. "Now...let's see what you really look like." The Master pointed the laser screwdriver at the Doctor and the madman with a box began to convulse, rapidly aging while doing so.

"NO!" Jessie screamed, trying to run towards the Doctor. Lucy grabbed her and held her back, grinning evily. Of course; she was in on the plan too...

When the Master finally let go, the Doctor she knew was now gone, and in his place stood an old, withered, wrinkly crone wearing the Doctor's clothes.

"And don't think that I forgot about Miss Jones and the freak," the Master sneered, pointing the laser screwdriver near where Jack and Martha were standing. A laser beam shot out. Jack and Martha threw off their TARDIS keys and moved out of the way, Jack falling on his butt while Martha landed in his lap.

Martha got up and ran over to the Doctor.

Jessie bit down on Lucy's arm, making her yelp in pain, and dashed over to Martha and the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned over to Martha and whispered in her ear:

_"Use the countdown."_

A tear slid down Martha's face before she stood up, looking at Jessie.

"You know the plan," Martha whispered to Saxon's assistant.

The Master tutted at Jessie. "Ooh, you bad, bad girl...biting my wife's arm so you could see your friend and Doctor one last time...what to do, what to do?..."

Evans looked over at Jack sadly.

He saluted her as Martha dashed back over to Jack.

"...Oh, I know!" Saxon laughed. He pointed his laser screwdriver at her, making her kneel as he pointed at the ground.

She could feel Martha, Jack, and the Doctor's eyes watching her in awe and fear, and Jessie squeezed her eyes shut.

"You'll die...but I'll keep you close by," Mr. Saxon laughed, making Jessie snap her eyes back open, looking at the Master in terror. He nodded at one of the guards, and they brought out a cryostasis chamber. "I would never let my pet die THAT fast." He grinned his evil politican grin that had always given her the creeps...

"Master," the Doctor rasped, "don't do this."

"Why not?" he snickered. "She deserves it. She's nothing but a useless, stupid ape."

"Whatever you're trying to prove," the Doctor coughed, "stop. You can't risk her."

"Why's she so important to you, anyway, old man?" Saxon laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He looked at Jessie in the eyes, who, in turn, looked away.

The Doctor didn't say anything, but looked at Jessie, his once young and strong eyes now old and withered. A tear formed in his eye at the same time hers did, and she silently prayed that somebody would save them all...

"Say goodbye to your friend," the Master cackled as he pointed his laser screwdriver at Jessie.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, tears falling down her face as fast as a waterfall.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Jessie whispered as she heard the laser fire and hit her directly in the chest.

Her eyes opened on impact as she crumpled to the ground, everything turning black...

"We've flown 'em in all the way from prison!" were the last words she heard coming from the Master's lips as she closed her eyes for what could be their last...

*A/N: Will the Master be true to his word and place Jessie inside the chamber? Will the Doctor's plan work? Find out next chapter! :)

By the way, if any of the lines from 'The Sound of Drums' that the characters say in the original episode are off, I'm sorry; I haven't watched that episode in awhile. :/

And if I made you angry with having Jessie (possibly) die, I'm sorry!

On that happy note, thank you again to JayceeJade and grapejuice101 for always reviewing! You guys are awesome Whovians! :)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where am I?

When Jessie opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, her voice echoing all around her. "Hello? Anyone?"

_Can you hear me?_

The voice sounded so familiar to her...but she couldn't quite gather who it was...

"Yes, I can hear you. Who are you and where am I?"

_I'm the Doctor. _

Evans' face lit up. "Oh, Doctor, I-"

_I know. I'm sorry. _

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," Jessie said as she sat down.

_I let him kill you._

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor; he made you physically older. I know that in that form, you couldn't have done it, even if you had tried. No offense. Now, seriously; where am I?"

_You're in the Valiant_.

"But how come I can't see anything and I can only talk to you?" she asked, slightly confused.

_The Master put you in the chamber right after he shot you. You're in cryostasis. In between life and death. If someone breaks you out of the chamber before you are restored, you will die._

"Restored?"

_You'll see. I can talk to you because I'm using telepathy. And so are you._

"How? I'm hardly even trying..." Jessie got up and began to pace back and forth.

_That's the strange part. How is it coming so easily to you?_

"That's what I don't get either."

_I have an idea._

"What? What is it?"

_I'll show you what's going on, right here, right now...if you'd like to see, that is. _

"Oh, yes, more than anything," Saxon's assistant sighed. "I HATE the dark."

_**"It's ready to rise, Doctor," he said, his arm slung along the back of the wheelchair, "The new Time Lord Empire." The Doctor watched as a couple of Toclafane flew by and did not answer the Master. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good?!" the Master asked, almost as if he was looking for the Doctor's approval, but the Doctor did nothing. "Anything?" the Master asked in an exasperated tone and waved his hand in front of the Doctor's blank face, "No? Anything?"**_

_**More and more Toclafane streamed by the window.**_

_**"Oh but they broke your hearts, didn't they?" the Master asked, "They, those Toclafane." He turned from the window to look at the Doctor, their faces inches apart. "Ever since you worked out what they really are." The Master continued, "They say Martha Jones has come back home," The Doctor couldn't help but turn to look at him. "Why would she do that?"**_

_**The Doctor paused for a minute, then finally rasped, "Leave her alone."**_

_**"You said something to her, didn't you?" the Master asked, "On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" He was starting to get angry now.**_

_**"I have one thing to say to you," the Doctor said and the Master raised one eyebrow, "You know what it is."**_

_**The Master made a scoffing noise, suddenly flustered, "Oh no, you don't." He stood up, wheeling the Doctor around and sending him crashing into a wall. "I have something to tell you!" He shouted and spun on his heel to look at the Doctor one more time, "Or rather show you, and this, my dear Doctor, will eviscerate your hearts."**_

_**A voice came over the loudspeakers, "We are now entering Zone One Airspace, citizens rejoice!"**_

_**The Master clapped his hands loudly, "Come on people! What are we doing?" He shouted, "Launch Day in 24 hours!"**_

_**The Doctor could see Francine out of the corner of his eye and knew it was now or never. He placed the first three fingers of his right hand upon his left leg, where she could see them. She walked by him and returned the signal. The plan was in motion.**_

"Oh my God..." Jessie slumped to her knees. "I...I just saw all of that from your point of view...how did you do that?!" She laughed ecstatically.

_Magic._

**A/N: Jessie's alive! :D

(I changed this chapter. I edited it so that the parts from Lady Ten's story were gone and only the parts from the actual episode were left. I apologize for using it in the first place, Lady; I'm a big fan of yours & I'd hate to have you hate me. :/)

Anyway, will Jessie be able to figure out how to see what's going on without using the Doctor?

Find out...soon! :D Haha. :)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Infiltrated

"Doctor...is Martha really coming back?" Jessie asked as she sat down again. "Because she's the only one who can save us..."

_I hope so_, the Doctor sighed._ She's the only one left who can..._

"What can I do to help? I don't want to be stuck like this forever..."

_Oh no._

"What? What's wrong?"

_He's coming._

"The Master?" she guessed, her eyes growing wide.

_Yes. I have to go_.

"No, please, don't!" Saxon's assistant begged. "I don't want to be alone again!"

_I'm sorry, Jessie._

She felt him leave.

It was like her heart had been ripped out of her body and had been stepped on multiple times.

Evans fell to her knees, curled up into a ball, and began to rock back and forth, sobbing, not knowing if the Doctor would come back to her.

"Why is this happening to me?" she whispered, shaking as tears kept falling from her eyes.

_Hello._

Jessie knew that voice. It was definitely NOT the Doctor's...

"Go away," she sniffed. "I don't need this right now."

She felt him smile.

_Or maybe you do. I know what you and the Doctor were doing, pet; and I'm not happy with you._

"What are you gonna do, kill me again?" Jessie snapped, wiping her tears away as she slowly stood up.

_I could kill you again if I smash the chamber open. But I'm not going to. _

"Why? Just do it, if that's what you really want!" she yelled, screaming at the darkness around her. "Just do it!"

_I'm not going to. You're too valuable of an asset in my Master Plan. _

"Oh, so this is what this is about?! You and your bloody Master Plan?!" Jessie snorted. "Everything's been about you, hasn't it? All you care about is you, you, YOU!"

_That's what I used to be like. But I've changed, I really have...and it's all thanks to you, pet. _

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" she roared. "**I'm NOT your pet!**"

A smirk.

_You listened to me. You let me kiss you. You let me make you weak. And I think that you look beautiful, even when you're in this chamber. _

"Oh yeah?" Evans snickered. "How can you see me? I thought that the chamber didn't have a window!"

_Oh, it does, the Master said. And I'm looking at you...right now._

Suddenly, a bright light shimmered down from directly above Jessie.

She looked up and shielded her eyes as it got so bright that she couldn't see anything but white.

When everything went back to darkness again, Jessie opened her eyes, and there, standing right in front of her, was the man who had thrown her in here, the man who had abused her for his amusement-the Master, or as his human identity was called, Harold Saxon.

_Infiltrated_, a voice in the back of her mind piped up.

"Hello, pet," he grinned devilishly as he walked towards her.

She backed away quickly, still looking at him.

"How-How did you get in here?"

Saxon laughed. "It's easy. But I'm not going to tell you."

"Go away," Jessie said, her voice growing louder. "Get away from me!"

She backed into the darkness more and felt her back slam into a wall.

Trapped, Evans trembled as the Master looked at her and smirked.

"Now that the Doctor's gone...and we're the only two here...I can finally use you."

"To do what?" She cowered in the corner, shaking violently as Mr. Saxon stepped closer-and closer-and closer-to her.

He laughed a maniacal cackle that Jessie had never heard him use before. Chills zapped down her back like a bolt of lightning as the former Prime Minister knelt down next to her and turned her face towards him with his hand.

"Oh, you'll see."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. :/

What do you think that the Master is going to do with Jessie?

Will she be able to kick the Master out of wherever she is?

And can the Doctor find out what's going on and help Jessie get rid of the Master?

You'll see. ;)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bring Me To Life

**A/N: This chapter is for all you Jessie/Doctor shippers. :)

Enjoy! :D**

She covered her face with her hands, waiting for him to do his worst.

The bright light suddenly flashed again, and light flooded around Jessie everywhere.

Once she uncovered her eyes, she was back in darkness again-but the Master was gone.

Evans stood up and laughed.

"He's gone...he's really gone! Oh my God...hahaha!" Jessie smiled as she ran around, completely ecstatic.

_Not for long._

Her face flushed.

"Doctor?" The name escaped from Saxon's assistant's lips, making her heart flutter and giving her hope. She smiled warmly at his presence.

_Yes. I came back. The Master left only because Lucy appeared. _She felt the same mutual feeling that she felt radiating from the Doctor.

"Thank God for Mrs. Saxon, then," Jessie exhaled a breath of relief as they both laughed. "Remember the time I walked in on their snogging session and you offered to give me a ginger ale?" The thought of that memory made her laugh even harder. "Oh my God, we acted like we'd been mates for ages then..."

_How could I forget?_ She felt him smile. _Yeah, we did act pretty friendly to each other. It was worth it, though. And it was the day I met you...seems like ages ago..._

"Because it was, right?" Jessie said. "About...like...one year and two days ago?" She laughed again, almost having trouble breathing.

Another warm smile. _Yes, I think so. Wish we could go back to that. I HATE this old body; I got so used to my young one that I forgot how painful it is to be aged physically..._

"You're lucky, though, Doctor," Jessie sighed as she sat down again. "You get to see everything while all I get to see is darkness." She looked up and pouted, sniffing. "And I don't get to eat, either." Her stomach growled on cue. "I'm hell'a hungry, mate..."

The Doctor chuckled. _I bet you are. _Then his tone got serious. _I'm sorry that you can't see on your own. But at least I can show you._

"That's true," Jessie agreed. "It's also pretty cool."

_It's brilliant. _

"So what does the countdown to launch have to do with you and I?" she asked, going completely off topic.

_I would tell you, but then the Master would find out almost immediately. He can use telepathy as well. _

"I found that out the hard way."

_Yes, as I witnessed from the real-world perspective...your eyes opened when he entered your mind. And the Master's body crumpled to the floor. It was actually quite intriguing...and a bit scary, too..._

"Wait. This...darkness that I'm trapped inside...it's my mind?" she asked. "I thought he just threw me in here or something..."

_Cryostasis_, the Doctor tsk'd. _I thought you already knew. _

"Well! Good to know that my mind is full of darkness," Evans laughed sarcastically. "I'm TOTALLY sane."

_I wish I could take you out of there, but I'm too old and frail to. Plus, I would really hate for you to die..._

"Why do you say that?" Jessie sniffed. "I'm not even REMOTELY important..." A tear slid down her face.

_In all my 900 plus years, I have never met anyone who isn't remotely important, the Doctor comforted. Especially you._

She blushed. "Y-You're just saying that..."

_No. I really mean it, Jessie. I really do. _

"Are-Are you saying..." Her heartbeat began to speed up faster in the hopes of what he was about to say.

_Yes. Jessie Evans, I-_

He suddenly left, and she fell to her knees.

"What were you going to say, Doctor?" she whispered, her words echoing and bouncing off of the surrounding darkness around her.

(Real World P.O.V.)

Saxon knocked the Doctor out, smacking him over the head with the brute force of his fist.

The Doctor's old body slumped in the wheelchair. The Master pushed the chair out of his way, storming over to the cryostasis chamber that his pet was inside...He wiped away the fog on the window and looked inside.

Jessie's eyes were closed, and her face was still...until, suddenly...she spoke.

"_What were you going to say, Doctor?_"

"Doctor?" Saxon questioned as he tapped the glass. "Oh-ho, he's in **so** much trouble now..."

Evans' eyes snapped open suddenly and she looked directly at the Master, her once bright ocean blue eyes reduced to a cloudy, foggy grey.

"_Bring me to life_," she whispered briefly before her eyes closed shut again and her body went limp.

He grinned. "Whatever you say, pet."

**A/N #2: Let me say a quick thank you to Lady Ten for allowing me to use parts of her story (as long as I give her credit). I love your writing & I hope you like mine. :)

Now back to the show; will the Master follow through on Jessie's supposed request? Will the Doctor's plan follow through?

You can guess and check. ;)

-SmoshyDoctor**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Infected by the Sound

~The next day~

Jessie finally understood why the Doctor had told Martha to use the countdown.

If she told everyone in the entire world to say one word at one specific time, the Doctor would go back to the physical age he was before The Year that Never Was.

And at that exact same moment, Jessie's cryostasis chamber would open; she'd be fully healed and ready to kick some Saxon ass.

There was just a slight problem, though.

Somehow she'd gotten brief contact with the outside world and asked the Master to bring her to life.

The weirdest thing was that she didn't say it. It came from somebody else...somebody that had briefly taken over her.

And she didn't know who.

"Doctor, are you there?"

_Yes. _

Jessie realized that he sounded weaker.

"What did the Master do to you now?"

_He used the laser screwdriver...prevented me from regenerating...and aged my physical body to its full 900 years._

She noticed that he had a hard time speaking to her, probably due to the fact of how physically weak he was.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she sighed, "I would help, but...you know...cryostasis and all..."

_The Master is going to do something to you to bring you back early. If he does that, there's a higher chance of you dying...even though you are almost completely healed._

"Well, what's the point, then?" she sighed. "Why can't he just wait?"

_He's going to bring you back to life...by using some of his regeneration energy on you_.

"How would that prevent me from dying? It's just probably going to be a little bit…that would hardly do anything to stop my death."

_Even a tiny bit can heal you completely. _

"Oh my God…so he's really going to do it?"

A smirk. And it wasn't from the Doctor.

_You oblivious little girl. Of course I'm going to do it. You were the one that requested, after all, Miss Evans. Or should I say...Mrs. Saxon._

"…Oh no. No, no, no! I'm **not **going to marry you! Never in a million years, you fucking insane bastard!"

_It's either that or you watch the world burn with me. Your choice, Jessie._

"B-But…" She fell to her knees and began to sob.

Suddenly she heard the sound of drums echo around her.

_It's started_, the Doctor whispered. Evans could hear the terror in his voice and she looked up.

One voice was singing to her now, telling her to do what it wanted.

_Come back to life. Listen to your Master. Watch everything burn._

_Insanity, insanity, drumming, war drums, terror, fire, fear, death…_

Jessie covered her ears, but she could still hear the voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she roared.

The voice got louder and louder.

_Jessie, listen to me. _The Doctor spoke and the other voice hushed for a moment. _Don't let it get to you, no matter how loud or how much it tries to persuade you. This is the same thing that made the Master who he is now-insane, deranged, and pure evil._

_Think of Martha, Captain Jack, and possibly even Louis_, he continued. _They're all your friends. I'm your friend. Think of positive things. Think of Martha coming to save us all to help me get back to my younger self and to get you awake, fully healed, and ready to fight. Think of that._

"But…"

_Do it. For me. If there's no one else you want to do it for, do it for me. Please. I can't lose you, Jessie Evans. I can't let this happen to you. I…I love you._

"I love you too," her mouth said without thinking. But she knew that she had been waiting to say that for awhile.

_**All of Earth, crumbling and burning right underneath you. Death surrounding you while you stand there, feeling powerful, knowing you triumphed over everyone else. You are a God.**_

"A god…"

_No, Jessie, don't!_

_**You survived; you overthrew the Master and saved Earth. You-and you alone-are in charge. Your name will be known throughout all of the galaxies and infinite universes. Immortal.**_

"Immortal…" Jessie closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the voice. It wasn't scary anymore. In fact, it felt…

…Natural.

_Jessie, __**NO!**_ The Doctor screamed.

Suddenly, she realized what he had been doing-but it was too late.

(Real-World P.O.V.)

Jessie's body thrashed inside the chamber.

The Doctor opened his eyes and watched in horror as he saw her changing-both physically and mentally.

A Gallifreyan mark appeared on her neck….

_Lost._

He recoiled into the corner of his small cage and began to silently cry, praying that Martha would show up soon. His Time Lord hearts were breaking again, and the pain was worse than ever before…even worse than when he lost Rose…

Captain Jack, his body still slack from being in the chains for so long, flinched when he woke up from his nap.

He looked down at himself and sighed. Harkness was covered with a mix of dirt, water, and blood from head to toe.

The Man Who Can Never Die checked the clock. It wasn't even 3 o'clock yet…

Suddenly, he sensed that the Doctor was in great pain-emotional pain at that.

Jack bit his lip and looked at his feet, praying for Martha to have a swift journey.

Martha Jones fixed her backpack straps and the TARDIS key around her neck before continuing her trek through the forest towards the boat she was supposed to get onto to meet up with a Resistance member.

As she walked, leaves, branches, and the occasional pebble crunched underneath her shoes. Jones winced with every step, hoping that none of the Toclafane would descend and make a patrol.

Martha suddenly stopped.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but someone-or something-was being hurt.

Something close to her heart.

The Master spun around in his black leather swivel chair before pausing to look up at the ceiling.

A smile grew on his face as he leaned back and rested his arms behind his head.

He had control over everything now. The Valiant, the Earth…

…and now, he had control over Jessie Evans.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Master's Wife(s)

*A/N: So I'm trying to update as much as possible on my laptop since I got my iPod taken away. I'm way behind schedule and I hope to get back on track soon.

Also, I got sick today and had a bunch of spare time to write, so this is why this specific chappy is longer than usual.

And for all of the Doctor/Jessie shippers out there, don't lose hope yet. They may be separated, but that doesn't mean that they can't stop loving each other. ;)

I sincerely doubt that there are any Master/Jessie shippers after what the Master has put her through…

P.S. During this chapter, there might be some Captain Jack/Jessie. **That **should be interesting… ;)

P.P.S. I **LOVE **getting reviews on this story; it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading my stuff and commenting on it. Thanks, guys! :D

Anyway, have fun reading! ^^

-SmoshyDoctor*

When Jessie opened her eyes again, she wasn't inside her mind anymore.

She was back in reality…finally.

She sat up and winced, her head throbbing, since Evans had just smacked it on the glass casing of the cryostasis chamber.

"Damn, damn, damn," Saxon's assistant murmured, "why did I do that? Fuckin' glass…"

A face appeared in the glass and grinned at her.

Jessie shrieked with terror and then laughed hysterically when she realized who it was.

_The Master._

"Well, I see that my little puppet is finally alive again," he smirked as he pushed a button. The cryostasis chamber popped open and she sat up, popping her neck and back.

"Oh my God…" Evans looked at Saxon. "How long was I out for?"

"Awhile. But that doesn't matter. Now, get up, I can't wait for you to see what I've done to Earth!" A glint of bloodlust and power surged through the Master's eyes as he helped Jessie get up.

She felt intimidated but not fearful of the look in his old Time Lord eyes.

The wounded girl looked over at the small birdcage, where a small old man wearing an outfit like the man that had sworn to protect her wore.

_The Doctor._

Once she thought of his name, the one voice that had coaxed her into madness began to talk to her again.

_He loved you but he let you die at my hands. He's not a protector; he hurts everyone he comes across. That is the curse of the Time Lords. _

_The Doctor is a liar and a deceiver._

As much as she didn't want to believe it, the voice was so persuasive that what it talked about had to be true.

The Doctor looked over at her sadly, his huge, withered brown eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he croaked loud enough for only her to hear.

Tears began to well up in her eyes until the Master took her arm and pulled her over to the windows of the Valiant.

"Look down there," he said, gesturing around at the Earth below. The clouds blocked some of the view, but other than that, it was like watching the nature show on a HD channel or TV. "What do you see?"

"I see…"

She looked closer at the Earth's surface and her eyes grew wide with what she saw.

There were rocket launchers scattered across most of the parts of the continents. And they weren't normal NASA type rockets-they were war rockets, used during major times of combat.

On the sections of the continents without the rockets, there were still cities-but most of lights that you used to be able to see were put out and the towns near the cities were completely destroyed.

"Well?" Harold Saxon asked expectantly. "Isn't it wonderful? It's a lot more peaceful with one-tenth of the population of Earth gone…"

"You got rid of one-tenth of the population?" Jessie asked. "That's horrible! That's **not **wonderful!"

The Master's smile vanished as he turned to her slowly and grabbed her arm.

"I brought you back to life, and _you complaining _is the thanks I get?" he hissed in her ear. "I'll let you off easy this time, but next time you better agree with me, or you burn with every other stinky ape on this planet…Mrs. Saxon."

She opened her mouth to refuse, but then Evans heard a beat of four in the back of her mind.

And, just like that, Jessie nodded and smiled at Harry against her will, shaking his hand off her arm.

He flashed her an amused grin.

"I hate you," she hissed, the smile disappearing from her face as she walked away from him and strode over to the Doctor's cage.

The Doctor looked up at her.

"What do I do?" Jessie asked the Doctor as she began to cry a tiny bit.

"You should've listened to me," he rasped as he propped himself up.

"I know, I know, I should have! I'm so sorry…" Saxon's assistant began to sob fairly loudly and the Doctor crawled over to her as the Master took notice.

"All you need to do is listen to him," the Doctor whispered, glancing at Mr. Saxon, who was walking over towards them.

"Are you _crazy_?" Jessie hissed. "If I do that, I'll end up…" She looked over at Lucy Saxon, who was looking in a mirror and fixing her hair vainly. "…like Lucy!"

"No you won't. I know that the Master won't get to you like that. Because you're strong," he smiled.

Evans smiled. "Thanks, Doctor. You're pretty strong yourself."

The Master grabbed Jessie's arm forcefully and dragged her back over to the window while she glanced back at the Doctor.

The Doctor winked at her and she almost giggled, but then she realized that she was with the Master and she settled down.

"Look, Jessie, whatever the _Doctor _was telling you doesn't matter," Saxon snorted. "I think that the most important issue that you need to deal with right now is…" He took her left hand and pulled out a sapphire-studded ring, grinning at her. "…do you want to be my wife, Miss Jessie Evans?"

"You already _have _a wife," Jessie said, gesturing to Lucy, who took notice and stormed over to the two of them, her heels clicking underneath her.

"What the _bloody hell _is going on?" Lucy snapped. Her eyes rested on the ring the Master was holding and she gasped. "You fucking bitch! You're trying to steal **my** husband from **me**?!"

"N-No, he was about to-"

"Don't _even _play that card," Mrs. Saxon snapped, jabbing a finger in Jessie's face. "I want you and your slutty ass out of here. I don't care what the Master says; you've **got **to go. _**Now**_."

Evans felt her face get red and hot for some reason. She then proceeded to get up in Lucy's face, even though she was a few inches shorter.

"Listen, _**Mrs. Saxon**_," Jessie snapped, "you can call me a bitch and blame me for trying to steal your husband from you, which I'd never do, but you can **never **get away with calling me a _**slut**_!" She punched Lucy's face. When her fist connected to Mrs. Saxon's skin, she felt a surge of power. As her fist went back, Evans recoiled in horror as Lucy held her nose.

Blood poured out from the cracks in Lucy's hand and she ran off towards the elevator, tears in her eyes, while the Master put the ring back in his coat pocket.

_I bet that felt good, didn't it?_

The recently revived girl silently laughed. The Doctor was communicating with her again.

"That was a bad move on your part," Saxon sneered as he grabbed her wrist and began to twist it roughly, watching Jessie wince in pain from the scars the Toclafane had given her. "You're going to pay for it…later." He dropped her wrist and shoved her forward. "Now go. We're going to see good ol' Captain Jack."

The Master flicked his wrist and Evans walked forward against her will. She looked over at the Doctor's cage before entering the elevator.

The madman with a box nodded and turned away from her, crumpling up into a ball while breathing heavily.

_He's dying._

Her eyes closed as she entered the elevator and began to cry as the Lord and Master of Earth entered.

"Don't be sad, puppet," he snickered. "I'll make sure that you get to say your last goodbyes to the Doctor later."

The elevator shot downward and she opened her eyes, looking up at the roof. This whole ordeal was her fault. She should've paid attention when Jack, Martha and the Doctor got in the car so she could've gone with them instead of getting kidnapped by Louis…

Louis. She had almost forgotten about him by now.

Louis Sion, the one boy who used to mean the whole world and possibly even the universe to her. Louis, her first love. Louis, the first boy who really understood her. Louis, the boy who-

Wait. Why was she thinking about him now? At home, she had had _plenty _of time to cry and dream about what would've happened if he hadn't ditched her. Why now?

Then it hit her. Someone was digging through her memories…

…and it wasn't her.

_Master._

Mr. Saxon smiled knowingly as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Go on," he said, gesturing out the door. "Ladies first…"

She didn't even acknowledge him as she walked out into what seemed to be a solitary confinement cell-except modified to fit the 'prisoner' inside it…

…Captain Jack Harkness, who happened to be immobilized by the chains on his wrists and ankles that were attached to the ground and walls, making him all stretched out.

Jack looked up and made eye contact with Jessie.

"Oh my God," he whispered, looking at her from her head to her toes. "What did that bastard do to you?"

For the first time in awhile, she examined herself.

Ever since the Master had killed her, stuck her in the chamber and gave her his insanity, she had lost weight. So much weight, in fact, that you could almost see her bones. Her arms and legs were covered in a mixture of bloody scars, dirt, and sweat. She touched her face with her hand and felt a tinge of pain from a bruise. On her chest was the burn mark from the laser screwdriver. Evans, in conclusion, looked like an overall bloody mess.

"To be honest, I think it's an improvement," Jessie slightly laughed as the Master appeared behind her.

"Yes, quite," the Master said as he passed by her, running into her shoulder as he did so. "Now, Jack, you've got a guest, and I hope you haven't forgotten how to interact with people over this hell of a year."

"Over this year, I've had a lot of time to think after the many ways of torture and death that you put me through," Harkness snorted. "And the conclusion that I've come to is that you're a major asshole."

"Wait. So…you've died multiple times and you're still alive?" Saxon's assistant asked. Her brain was still a bit muddled from the Master's work.

"Long story," Captain Jack sighed, his chains rattling as he did so.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now," Saxon interrupted as he walked over to the elevator. "I have to check up on the Doctor." He grinned evily at Jessie when he said 'Doctor'.

"Bit creepy, isn't he?" Evans whispered to Jack.

Harkness cracked a smile and they both laughed as the Master left.

"I don't understand why the Master and the Doctor are so fixated on each other," the captain snorted. "I mean, it's not like they're in love or anything…"

"Yeah," Jessie laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I mean, it'd be weird if they were…they're so different…"

"They're also pretty similar too," Jack added. "In terms of being Time Lordy and all…" He noticed that she was on the verge of crying and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "The Doctor…I dunno what it is about him…but…I only just met him a year ago, and yet…I really fancy him. Not just as a friend or an ally, but I _really, really _fancy him."

He gave Jessie his signature grin. "Oh, I see. You and him must have a very good connection, then." Jack looked down at his feet. "Some of his companions fancy him but he acts as if they don't even exist."

Saxon's assistant walked up closer to Jack. "Like who?"

Jack took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Martha. She's had her eyes on the Doctor for awhile, apparently."

"How d'you know?" she asked as she sat down near him.

"Well, you see, the Doctor gave us all TARDIS keys and as he was explaining what effect it has…"

"_**Oh! I know what it's like. It's like when you fancy someone, and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like." The Doctor grinned obliviously as he took off.**_

_**Martha looked really hurt and turned to Jack for support.**_

"You too, huh?"

"Poor Martha," Jessie mumbled as she looked at the ground. "I had no idea…"

"It's not your fault," Jack comforted. "Hey, you know, your relationship with the Doctor reminds me of an old friend I had that used to travel with him before Martha."

"Oh yeah? And who was he?"

"She," Harkness corrected. "And her name was Rose Tyler. She traveled with the Doctor for awhile-helping people, saving planets and whole universes…and a few key people along the way." He gestured to himself, the chains rattling as he did so. "I sacrificed myself and she brought me back to life. Forever."

"How?" she asked, confused. "Was she a Time Lady or something?"

"No, she was all human," Jack laughed. "And, to be honest, I have no idea how she did it."

"Maybe she used magic," Jessie shrugged and he laughed.

"I know for sure that it wasn't magic," the Captain smiled. "But she did something. Anyway, her relationship with the Doctor was-well, let's just say that they started dating. She really loved him and he really loved her. But then _it _happened."

"What? What happened?"

"At the Battle of Canary Wharf-you've heard about that, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Well, during Canary Wharf, I thought that she died since her name was on the list, but the Doctor told me that she ended up in a parallel universe with her family."

"Oh…well, at least she's got her family, right?" Jessie asked uncertainly when she noticed a glint of fear in Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have the Doctor. And the Doctor doesn't have her. That's probably why he acts as if Martha doesn't exist; he doesn't want to lose someone else again and he's not over Rose," Captain Harkness concluded.

"But then…why would he tell me that he loves me?" she whispered, looking at the ground. "Whenever I'm with him, I feel like there's no one else but the two of us…"

Jack thought for a moment before nudging her with his chains. Saxon's assistant looked up at him while a single tear fell from her eye.

"Then, maybe, he's finally moved on."

"I feel horrible, though, Jack," the recently revived girl sniffed. "It's not fair that the Doctor loves me when Martha loves him. She deserves him more than I do. I mean, what've I done to earn his? Nothing! Martha's traveled with him for a long time and I'm just a player on the sidelines…"

Harkness sighed. "Look, Jessie, you've got nothing to worry about. If Martha finds out, I'm sure she'll understand. She's just that kind of girl. And if the Doctor loves you, it must be for a good reason. You _have _done something; we just don't know what it is yet."

She smiled and stood up, giving Jack a big hug, making his chains rattle and shake.

"Thanks, Jack," Jessie said happily. "You're a good advice-giver."

He laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"Before I go, I think you deserve this."

Jessie leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Captain Jack Harkness gave her a wide, cheeky smile as she turned and waved to him before entering the elevator and taking off.

"The Doctor is one lucky man," he laughed to himself when he was sure that he was all alone.

As Jessie stood there in the elevator by herself, she closed her eyes and began to piece together bits of memories about what happened before, during, and after the election.

"_This country has been sick, this country needs healing, this country needs medicine - in fact I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor."_

"_Saxon, what in God's name are you doing?"_

_**"**__I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." _

_The Master looked over at one of the Toclafane._

_**"**__Kill him!"_

_The Toclafane vaporized Winters as the Master spoke again._

_**"**__Now then, citizens of the Earth; please attend carefully!"_

"_Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came. Out of the unknown. Falling from the sky. You've seen it happen. Big Ben, destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas Star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here today, is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars."_

"_Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect, people just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know; it's crazy!"_

And then, Jessie heard the Doctor talking to Jack and Martha-a new memory, but one that was not her own…

"_Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. We stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad."_

_Doctor…did you give me this memory?_

~Later~

Jessie lied down on her bed that the Master had made just for her and looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Everything made sense to her now-except for the fact that the Master had taken over the Earth. Why had he done it? To impress someone? To get revenge?

The moonlight trickled in through the blinds that were covering the window and shined down on her bedroom floor.

She watched it for a bit, temporarily forgetting about everything and just concentrating on the beautiful, shining light…

Her eyes grew heavy and, even though she tried not to, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

_When she opened her eyes again, Jessie was standing in sand, her feet ever so slowly sinking into the wet ground. _

_She looked and saw rocky cliffs surrounding her while the waves crashed against the rock, sending sprays of mists all around. The waves silently rolled on and off of the sand peacefully._

_Miss Evans didn't know where she was, but she liked it._

_It was serene and calm-a major jump from being on board the Valiant, which was full of confusion and frustration._

"_Bad Wolf Bay," a familiar voice called to her. "That's where we are."_

_Jessie swiveled around and saw the Doctor, one foot on the wet sand and one foot in the TARDIS, smiling at her._

"_But why are we here?" she asked. "I mean, it's beautiful, it really is, but…"_

_The Doctor's smile faded. "It's time."_

"_For what?"_

_There was a brief silence before she finally realized what he meant. Tears welled up in her eyes._

"_But you can't go! Not yet!" Saxon's assistant protested, the wet drops running down her face like a waterfall. "I need you, Doctor; I can't live without you!" She broke off, choking from the sobs that were coming out of her mouth. "Please don't go!"_

_He stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over to her slowly, his trenchcoat flapping in the wind behind him, along with his spiky hair. Once he got close to her, he gave her a hug and closed his eyes._

"_Oh, Jessie Evans, I'm so, so sorry," the Doctor whispered as she hugged him back, her tears soaking his shirt. She held him tightly, as if she was on the edge of a cliff and was about to fall._

"_But who will stay here with me?" Jessie asked once he pulled away from her strong grasp. "Will I be all alone?"_

"_You'll have Rose to keep you company," he said. "I don't want this either, Jessie, but this is the only way you'll be safe and out of the Master's grasp. I swore that I'd protect you, and I'm doing my duty." As he finished speaking, she could've sworn that she saw a single tear fall from his eye._

"_But, Doctor…"_

"_And, I guess if it's my last chance to say it…"_

_Jessie fell silent and held in her tears as he looked at her directly in the eyes._

"…_Jessie Evans, I…"_

_The scenery suddenly began to morph around her and she looked around in awe, wiping her face clean with her sweater sleeve._

_Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor, and the TARDIS were gone, and now she was back in the Valiant again._

_Evans tried to stand up and then felt a sharp bolt of pain run through her body. She sat down and realized that she was back in a wheelchair again._

"_The Doctor tried to hide you from me, but I finally got you back," the Master's voice sneered as he stepped out of the shadows and strode over to her._

"_Get away from me!" Jessie yelled as she tried to move the wheelchair. Her hands were too weak to roll the wheels, and she kept struggling as Mr. Saxon went behind her and grabbed onto her wheelchair._

"_And for betraying me…" He wheeled her over to an open window and parked her on the ledge._

_She looked down and broke out in a sweat. _

_If she fell from this height, she would most definitely die. The Earth below her looked unusually intimidating…_

"…_This is your reward," Harold Saxon cackled as he shoved her forward._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, she began her plunge down, down, down towards the Earth, falling at a very fast speed with the wheelchair falling below her._

"_DOCTOR!" Jessie yelled. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"_

_Nothing happened. She didn't even hear the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing._

_**He's dead**__, the Master hissed inside her mind. __**There's no one to save your pretty little ass now.**_

"_DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she shrieked as she fell faster and faster towards her certain doom._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tish!

Jessie sat up and breathed deeply while she wiped away some sweat from her brow.

_That was all too real to be a dream…_

She stretched out and then looked at the window near her bed.

Moonlight was still shining down on to the floor of her makeshift bedroom.

The neon clock on the nightstand caught her attention suddenly and she read the time.

2:30 am.

_Damn. I have to go back to sleep, then_, she sighed as her head hit the pillow. _The Master's curfew of 8am to 10pm isn't my ideal schedule…_

Evans' eyes began to close and she drifted off into sleep again.

_Jessie was watching the Master and Lucy hold up the old Doctor to make him watch the Toclafane descend._

"_And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all; and I thought it good."_

_She tried to move from where she was standing, but she couldn't. All she could do was stand at watch._

_As the Master taunted the Doctor some more, Jessie looked at herself._

_She was wearing rags and chains. _

"_How attractive." Evans swore under her breath as Lucy suddenly vanished into thin air._

_The Doctor turned into his younger self again while the Master vanished._

_He looked at Jessie._

"_Jessie Evans, I love you," the Doctor grinned._

_Her face felt warm as she smiled back at him._

"_I love you too, Doctor," Jessie said as they both leaned in to kiss each other._

_She closed her eyes and felt their lips touch._

_That was when she sensed something was wrong._

_Saxon's assistant opened her eyes and almost screamed when she realized who'd she been kissing…_

…_Captain Jack._

"_What the hell are you doing?" she asked Jack, stunned. "You're not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be kissing the __**Doctor**__, not you!"_

"_Calm down," Jack laughed, "I was only giving you CPR. You passed out."_

_Jessie sat up. She was back in Martha's apartment, with the Doctor and Martha staring at her._

"_Why did I pass out?" the confused girl asked. _

"_You said that you were supposed to be kissing __**me**__?!" the Doctor laughed. "If there's anybody here that I'd kiss, it's __**Rose**__, __**not **__you!"_

"_B-But…"_

"_Aw, look, you hurt her feelings," Martha pouted, mocking Jessie. "Poor thing."_

_Martha and the Doctor laughed at her while tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Everything must've been a dream," she said as she covered her face with her sleeve and ran out the door, Martha and the Doctor's evil laughter following after her._

"_Wait, Jessie!" Jack called from Martha's house._

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**__" she roared as she dashed out of the neighborhood and on to the road leading to a bridge._

_Once she got onto the bridge, Jessie found a bench and sat down, wiping away the tears._

"_Maybe I was stupid to believe that he would even have the idea to love me," she murmured as she watched the boats go by. "Maybe I should just end all of this."_

_She got up and slowly walked over to the bridge railing, looking down at the dark blue water swirling underneath her._

_Jump, the Master hissed to her. Jump and you'll be happy._

_Jessie bit her lip before she hopped over the railing and began her descent towards the water._

Again, she woke up with a start and almost rolled out of her bed. The sheets were the only thing that held her dangling off of the edge.

She rolled back on to her bed and put a hand under her eye.

It was drenched with tears.

_Oh, how mature of you, Jessie_, she snapped at herself. _Crying in your sleep._

But she had a good reason to, especially since that dream had messed up her feelings for the Doctor and (possible) feelings for Jack even more.

Jessie checked the time again.

9:08am.

She jumped out of bed immediately and got changed into her old outfit that she always used to wear when she was with Louis-a Union Jack crop top with a navy blue tank top, plus Union Jack leggings and socks to match. To complete the outfit, she slipped on her Union Jack heels and put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Satisfied with her choices, Evans strode out of her bedroom and accidentally ran into Tish, making her spill the breakfast tray that was meant for Jack.

They both sat up, groaning as they held their heads, wincing in pain.

Tish brushed off her maid uniform and began to pick up the tray until she realized who she ran into.

"My god, it's you," Jones said, hugging Jessie tightly, her eyes tearing up. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Jessie hugged her back and closed her eyes, smiling while a few tears escaped.

"I missed you, Tish," she whispered. "I missed all of you so much…I thought that the Master killed you guys…"

Tish pulled out of the hug as Evans opened her eyes and sniffed.

"Well, with the treatment he's been giving us, I think he should've," the young maid snorted. "I want to kill him so badly…"

Jessie gasped. "_Tish! _Listen to yourself! You're starting to sound like him a tiny bit!"

She covered her mouth in shock and began to tremble.

"You're right," Tish murmured, "I do sound like him a tiny bit. I-I should go lie down…but the _Master _won't let me." Miss Jones put a hand to her forehead and shivered.

Saxon's assistant picked up the tray that Tish dropped and stood up, smiling at her.

"You're reprieved of your duties today, Tea-Tea," she winked. "I'll make sure that the Master lets you off easy."

Her face brightened and she stood up, brushing herself off.

"Thanks, Jess," Jones grinned. "You always did help when Leo and Martha were making fun of me..."

"It's not a problem, Tea," Jessie chuckled. "Besides, you're lucky you've got a real family. I mean, I loved living and being raised by you lot, but…it just isn't the same, y'know?" Evans leaned against the wall and looked off into space.

Tish walked over to her and motioned for her to come closer.

"Jess, I know that it must've been hard for you to grow up without any real parents. And I'm sorry for that. But Mum and Dad raised you well, and look at you now!" She gestured at Jessie's whole being and smiled warmly. "You're lucky, whether you know it or not."

Jessie gave Tish a big sisterly hug and laughed.

"Thanks, Tish," she sighed happily. "Hey, do you remember how Martha always treated the both of us before her and I got into high school?"

Miss Jones rolled her eyes. "Oh _God_."

They both shared a laugh before Jessie fixed her hair.

"Well, I better be going. Don't wanna keep ol' Jack waiting," the stressed and once-dead girl halfheartedly laughed. "I'll see ya 'round, Tish."

Tish smiled. "See ya 'round."

They parted their separate ways, leaving the both of them feeling more optimistic about their day.

*A/N: Whoa! Did you guys like reading some of Jessie's backstory? I know that I enjoyed writing it. ^_^

Anyways, are any of you blokes out there:

Jackie shippers (Jack + Jessie)?

Jesster shippers (Jessie + Master; I really doubt it)?

Or are you all Jector shippers (Jessie + Doctor)?

Lemme know!

Cheers, SmoshyDoctor*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Saved

*A/N: Thanks to GoddessAmanda1984 and Potterheadgirl608 (Yes, I think Jector is an epic name too XD I can't believe our Would You Rather went from Wattpad to FanFiction haha :D) for reviewing on the newest chapter! I really appreciate your feedback, especially from GoddessAmanda1984 (Thanks, I honestly don't know how I pull off the dream sequences. And about the Master…well, you'll see what he's been up to).

You guys are amazing, every single one of you. :D

Now, on with the show. Meet ya at the bottom!

"ALLONS-Y!"

-SmoshyDoctor*

As Jessie walked down the hall to Jack's isolated room, she thought back to high school and slipped away in a memory…

"_God, Jessie, are you really going to school dressed like __**that**__?" Leo teased, gesturing to her outfit with his coffee mug. "I think that breaks some dress code rules."_

"_Since when do you care about rules, Leo?" she retorted as they both burst out laughing._

_Jessie's outfit was a red cut up soccer jersey for a shirt, red rose leggings, and red Converse. Her hair was up in a sock bun and she had some mascara on._

"_G'morning!" Tish said happily as she came down the stairs. _

_She saw Leo and Jessie laughing and smiled. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves."_

"_I was just taking a swig of my coffee," the oldest Jones said innocently, drinking some of his latte to show Tish._

_Martha rushed down the stairs and bumped into Tish on accident._

"_Oi! Watch it," the youngest Jones snapped._

"_Sorry, Tish," she muttered under her breath as she grinned at Jessie. "'Ello, Jess. I see you took my advice on the outfit."_

"_The outfit was __**your **__idea, Martha?!" Leo gasped, almost choking on his coffee. "I'm SHOCKED!"_

_Martha laughed and elbowed Leo. "I'm only joking. 'Sides, Jess and I need to look good for today. It's picture day, ya know."_

"_Of course," Leo said unenthusiastically as he rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"_

_Martha had been blabbing about it all week. Mum and Dad just played along with her like Miss Evans did, smiling and nodding at the right times. Tish couldn't care less but paid attention anyways, hoping to hear something interesting. Leo, like Tish, couldn't care less, but he showed how bored he got by it._

"_I was testing you," she giggled as she swung her backpack over her shoulders. Martha looked at Jessie. "Ready to go?"_

_She nodded. "Yup. I'm ready to suffer through school! Yay!"_

_Martha laughed as Jessie got her backpack on and smiled at her._

"_Mum, Dad, we're heading out!" Martha yelled._

"_Have a good day, sweethearts," Dad called down from upstairs._

"_Wait!" Mum shouted. _

_Everyone heard her scramble to get downstairs._

_Francine almost tripped down the stairs while Martha and Jessie tried to hold in their laughter._

"_Have a good day," she smiled as she each gave Martha and Jessie a kiss._

"_Mum, I'm not five anymore," the middle Jones mumbled as she headed for the door._

_As Martha headed for the door, Tish followed her and began to bombard her with questions while Francine smiled at Jessie._

"_Jessie, I know that things have been a bit rough for you lately and that today's your first day back…but just know that we all love you and we'll help you through anything," the head of the Jones clan said, in the most caring voice she had ever used._

_Evans smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Francine-I mean, Mum."_

_Mum sprouted a full grin on her face and motioned for Jessie to give her a hug._

"_C'mere, you," she laughed._

_Jessie hugged her, and for a brief moment in time, she really felt that she had an actual family._

"Something wrong?" the Captain asked her, snapping Jessie out of her flashback.

She blinked and then laughed, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jessie said, setting the tray down by Jack's chained feet. "I was just…remembering."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you remembering?" Harkness asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

"If I told you, you'd probably laugh," Saxon's assistant murmured as she scooped up some of the scrambled eggs and placed them carefully on a spoon. "Everyone laughs at me…"

"That's not true."

His serious tone prompted her to look up at him in surprise.

"I won't laugh, I swear," Jack said as she got up and fed him the eggs. "Promise."

Miss Evans sighed as she scooped up some more eggs and fed them to him again.

"Alright. I was remembering when I was back in high school…"

She told him the whole story while a hidden camera silently zoomed in on the two of them.

The Master leaned back in his chair, watching the security camera live feed, listening in to their conversation. Once she began telling Jack about her past, an evil grin crept across his face.

"So now she's telling Handsome Jack everything instead of the good old Doctor," he thought out loud. "How interesting."

_Leave her alone._

Saxon's grin vanished. The Doctor was talking to him again.

_Oh, but why should I, Doctor? _he taunted. _This is way too much fun!_

The madman without a box began looking through all the footage he had gotten from the previous days-he loved to keep tabs on his pawns and puppets.

The drumming suddenly got louder for a split second and he paused.

His fingers began to tap on the polished desk-_tum tum te tum, tum tum te tum_.

"Here come the drums, Miss Evans," the Master whispered to the screen, "here come the drums."

"You should probably get going now," Jack said, once he'd finished off the last bite of his eggs. "The Master might get suspicious."

Jessie nodded. "Right."

She picked up the tray and began to leave, but paused for a brief moment in the doorway.

"Jack…d'you think that Martha and the Doctor would ever laugh at me?"

"Why would you ask that? No, of course they wouldn't," Harkness comforted. "Especially not the Doctor."

Evans giggled. "Sorry. I had to ask; I had a bad dream about it…"

"Oh, it's not a problem," he winked.

The badly hurt girl giggled and then left the man who could never die alone.

_Jessie._

She froze in the hallway.

That voice was not the Doctor's, the one she'd been waiting to hear for what felt like ages…that was the Master's.

_You've already ruined everything in my life. What do you want from me? _

A cold laugh. _Have you reached your decision yet?_

_I will __**not **__marry you._

_Marriage or you burn with everything, _he snapped. _I'll give you till zero on the countdown. _

_That's not enough time to think! _Evans protested.

_Well, that's your own fault. You've waited too long._

She acted as if she didn't hear him and dropped off the tray before going into the elevator.

_DON'T ignore me! _he roared. _Listen to your Master._

_As far as I'm concerned, you're not Master of me. You're not the Master of Earth. In fact, you're not the Master of anything. So do me a huge favor and…BUGGER OFF! _Jessie snapped as the elevator shot up.

_Ooh, that attitude is going to cost you,_ the Master mocked. _What should I do to you now? I've killed you…that's off the list. Hmm, what to do, what to do?...Oh, I know! I'll make sure that you, the Doctor, the freak, and Miss Jones' family have front row seats._

_To what?_ she snorted. _A football game?_

_Martha Jones' demise. _

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open as Saxon's assistant held in her tears.

When she stepped out, she saw the Master, Lucy, the Doctor, Jack, Tish, Francine, Clive, and…Martha all gathered together on the deck of the Valiant.

Tish, Francine, Clive, and Jack were all in chains and surrounded by guards.

Martha looked over at Jessie and her eyes were full of sadness.

Jack looked at his feet.

The Doctor stayed put in his cage, not taking his eyes off of her.

Lucy stared off into space and the Master chuckled.

"Ah, Jessie, you're just in time for the show!" he grinned.

She didn't move from where she was standing.

His wide grin vanished and he looked at one of the guards.

"Bring her here," Saxon demanded.

The guard grabbed Jessie by the arm and, for once, she did not resist. By looking at all of her friends and family's faces, she knew there was nothing to be done.

He plopped her down beside the Master and then went back to his post, which was guarding good ol' Captain Jack.

"Come here, Miss Jones," Harold Saxon demanded as he stood above her on the staircase, looking down on everyone else.

Martha drew closer and Jessie didn't miss the unshielded look of relief and love that passed over the woman's face as she saw the Doctor. She flinched slightly as she realized that she felt awkward because of…jealousy? No, no, it couldn't be; Martha definitely deserved the Doctor over her. Still, she felt rather unnerved…

The room was silent, so each of Martha's boot steps echoed throughout the space, each one advancing her closer to the Master. Jessie could feel power and madness radiating off of him as he drew close to her. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his side and she struggled slightly before his fingers dug into her soft flesh accompanied by a silent threat through their mental link.

When Martha reached the foot of the stairs the Master once again extended his free hand. "Your teleport device," he said his voice menacingly soft, "In case you thought I'd forgotten."

Martha reluctantly reached into her right thigh cargo pocket and extracted a black leather item. With a resigned look she tossed it to the Master, who caught it with ease, not releasing Jessie in the process.

"And now," the Master said, giving Jessie one more squeeze before stepping away, "_Kneel."_

When her brain registered that the Master's grip had released her, Evans took the opportunity for freedom to step as far away from him as possible. She absolutely _hated _the way he treated her, as if she were nothing but a simple but reluctant prostitute.

Martha's eyes began to waver with fear and Jessie gulped. For as long as they'd known each other, Jones had never shown hardly any fear very easily. To see her scared like this made Jessie all the more uncomfortable.

Miss Evans watched as Martha knelt and felt so sorry for the poor woman. She had been free, but nobody, it seemed, was free from the Master for long. Unconsciously, Jessie moved the few hairs that were in her face out of the way.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch," the Master, twirling his laser screwdriver. "Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He darted over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. "Are we ready?" he asked. Jessie thought that he sounded like an instructor waiting for the class to settle down so he could resume with the lesson. She almost laughed, but then reminded herself that this was a very serious moment and held it in.

"The fleet awaits your signal, rejoice!" the voice from before declared.

"Yeah, right," Jessie mumbled, only loud enough for herself to hear. The Master didn't seem to take notice at first but then sent her another threat through their mental connection before checking his watch.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters," he said loudly, for the room to hear.

She flinched, not expecting him to be _that _loud. Saxon saw her and gave her a devilish smirk. Just as she checked the clock on the wall, the numbers began to tick down from 180.

"Counting down!" the Master said and fear launched its way throughout Jessie's whole being. What was she going to do? Could she do anything was a better question…

"I never could resist a ticking clock," the Master joked, grinning boyishly.

"MY CHILDREN, ARE YOU READY?" he yelled suddenly.

Tinny, childish voices came through the speakers, "We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice…" they chanted. The clock continued to count down, each second marked by a computerized chirp. Jessie, panicked, turned to look at Jack who had been glaring at the Master but was now staring at her. He seemed to want to tell her something, or to encourage her, but it wasn't working at the moment.

"At zero to mark this day," the Master said, addressing the room once again, "The child, Martha Jones will die." He grinned. "My first blood."

The Master continued to talk, unable to resist his, quite literally, captive audience. "Such a disappointment, this one. In days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the _Time Vortex_. This one is useless!"

Saxon's assistant looked up at the ceiling and began to silently pray for some sort of divine (or, rather, _any_) intervention to get rid of or, at the very least, distract the Master. She looked over at him and silently sighed with disappointment. Nothing had happened.

He pointed his laser screwdriver at Martha.

"And now, good companion, your work is done."

Jessie began to look away and teared up until she heard Martha's laughter. She looked down at her sister, very confused.

"What's so funny?" Saxon demanded.

"The gun," Martha said, a smile on her face. "The gun, in four parts."

"Yes, and I destroyed it," the Master said as he rolled his eyes. He was obviously bored. "Now, you…"

"Let me tell you something," Miss Jones said, cutting him off.

"Oh, sure, _go ahead_," he said sarcastically as he sat down on the steps.

"The gun was just a distraction, made up to throw you off."

"As if I would ask her to kill," the Doctor said as he shifted his position in the cage.

Jessie suddenly understood what Martha was doing and smiled.

"I told the professor the story because I knew she'd turn me in. I knew because the Resistance knew about her son."

"But that didn't help you at _all_," the Master laughed. "You didn't do anything."

"On the contrary. I traveled around the world, and everywhere I went, there were people-people who were starving, people whose lives were ruined because of you-and I told them a story. I didn't give them weapons, I gave them words."

"You gave them false hope?" Harold Saxon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told them that if they thought about one specific word at one specific time-that they would be saved."

"And just what exactly is that word?" he asked, laughing evily.

"That word-is _Doctor_," Martha said right before the countdown hit zero.

Jessie remembered that the Master had given her till zero on the countdown to decide and he seemed to remember this too as he asked her.

_My decision is no_, she responded. _I'd rather burn with everyone else than be at your side constantly._

As she finished telling him, the hidden cameras placed in different parts of the world showed huge groups of people yelling "Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor." at the exact same time.

Jack, Tish, Clive, Francine, Martha, Jessie, and even Lucy both began to think and say:

"Doctor."

The Doctor began to glow and the cage burst open as he began to age backwards. He stood up from the debree of the cage, only at 100 years old physically.

"I've had a whole year to work with the countdown and integrate with its matricises," he said as Jessie grinned.

Her prayer had worked.

The Doctor would save them all.

"No. No. No," the Master murmured, every repetition of the word getting louder and louder.

"You may take over the planet by chaining them up and forcing them to work," he said as he rejuvenated back to his normal physical age. "One thing you can't do, is stop them from thinking."

Jessie, Martha, and Jack cheered happily as the Doctor floated up in the air.

He looked directly at the Master and continued, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!"

Martha dashed over to her family and Jessie followed suit.

"NO!" The Master fired at the Doctor with his laser screwdriver, but it had no effect on him.

"I'm sorry."

He fired again at the Doctor but it still had no effect.

"I'm so sorry."

The Master increased the power on the laser screwdriver.

"Then I'll kill them!"

He pointed his screwdriver at Martha, Jessie, and their family, but the Doctor raised his hand and the laser screwdriver flew out of his hand and onto the ground.

"You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Saxon screamed at the Doctor.

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor said as he started to hover towards the Master.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" the Master yelled.

Jessie realized how scared he sounded, and, for one split second, she actually felt bad for him.

"You wouldn't listen..."

The Master cowered and began to shake a tiny bit. "NO!"

"'Cause you know what I'm gonna say."

He was absolutely terrified at this point now. "No!"

The Doctor touched down to the ground and the glow of light vanished. He kneeled next to the Master and put his arms around him while the Master kept shaking.

"I forgive you."

Jessie looked over at Martha, Tish, Clive, Jack, and Francine, who were all looking at the Doctor, completely thrown off. She could relate; what the hell was the Doctor thinking?!

Saxon pulled Martha's teleport device out of his pocket and grinned, beginning to disappear.

The Doctor grabbed onto him and they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I dunno," Martha shrugged. "Maybe they went to get a smoothie or something."

Her joke completely lighten the mood and everyone except for Lucy Saxon laughed.

Suddenly, the drumming that had been singing very quietly in the back of Jessie's mind got very loud and she fell to her knees, the noise hurting her.

Tish, Francine, Clive, Martha, Jack, and even the guards rushed over to observe her.

"Are you alright?" Francine asked caringly.

"She's _obviously _doing fine, Francine," Clive snapped.

"Stay out of this, Clive," Francine sneered and they began to bicker very bitterly.

"Mum, Dad, for the love of God, **SHUT UP**!" Tish roared with such ferocity that the whole room fell silent in an instant. Francine and Clive turned to face her, both with stunned expressions on their faces. "Stop fighting for once."

Martha knelt down next to Jessie as Jack began to intervene with Tish, Francine and Clive.

"What did the Master do to you?" she whispered as she helped her up.

"He…He messed with my mind, Martha…and-" Evans winced and fell to the floor again, suddenly going in and out of consciousness.

"Somebody go get a medic!" Francine shrieked at one of the guards as Clive and Tish scrounged around for a first aid kit.

Jack walked over to her and picked her up.

"You'll be better if you rest," he told her quietly as he set Miss Evans down in a chair. "Don't burn out on us."

"I'll try not to," she weakly laughed as Harkness smiled at her before turning to Martha.

Before she could stop it, the pain took over her completely and Jessie blacked out.

*A/N #2: Well, good to see you again! Glad you made it this far! ^^

And if any certain parts in this story were familiar to you because they sounded like parts of Lady Ten's story _Endlessly_, well, I took some parts and edited them to fit my story. Lady Ten is one of my favorite authors on here; go check out her stories if you haven't already. ^_^

So today (2/23/13) was kind of a lazy Saturday for me. I started to do my homework but then I was like: "Fuck it, I'll write more of my fic." This chappy is the end result. Hope you liked it! :D

-SmoshyDoctor

P.S. If any of the quotes from the actual episode are off, 'm sorry, I haven't watched that episode in **AGES**.

P.P.S. I might make this a lengthy fic or I'll just make a sequel. Or I could put this one on hold and work on _The Sound of Trombones _instead…what d'you guys think? Lemme know in the reviews!

Again, thanks for sticking with me this far. :DD

This story is full of my editing, imagination, Whovian-ness, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, and other random things I forgot to add. You guys all deserve one free trip in the TARDIS (too bad I don't have one of my own :/)!*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Is this Goodbye?

"_No. No. No," the Master murmured, every repetition of the word getting louder and louder._

"_You may take over the planet by chaining them up and forcing them to work," he said as he rejuvenated back to his normal physical age. "One thing you can't do, is stop them from thinking."_

_Jessie, Martha, and Jack cheered happily as the Doctor floated up in the air._

_He looked directly at the Master and continued, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!"_

_Martha dashed over to her family and Jessie followed suit._

"_NO!" The Master fired at the Doctor with his laser screwdriver, but it had no effect on him._

"_I'm sorry." _

_He fired again at the Doctor but it still had no effect._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_The Master increased the power on the laser screwdriver. _

"_Then I'll kill them!" _

_He pointed his screwdriver at Martha, Jessie, and their family, but the Doctor raised his hand and the laser screwdriver flew out of his hand and onto the ground._

"_You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Saxon screamed at the Doctor. _

"_And you know what happens now," the Doctor said as he started to hover towards the Master._

"_No! NO! NO! NO!" the Master yelled._

_Jessie realized how scared he sounded, and, for one split second, she actually felt bad for him._

"_You wouldn't listen..."_

_The Master cowered and began to shake a tiny bit. "__NO!" _

"_'Cause you know what I'm gonna say." _

_He was absolutely terrified at this point now. "__No!"_

_The Doctor touched down to the ground and the glow of light vanished. He kneeled next to the Master and put his arms around him while the Master kept shaking. _

"_I forgive you." _

When her eyes opened again, Jessie looked around and saw Jack, the Doctor, Clive, Tish, Francine, Martha, and even Lucy watching her.

"She's awake! **She's awake!**" Tish yelled happily as they all began to talk to her at once.

"Guys, please, calm down," Evans nervously laughed.

They all fell silent.

"What happened?" she asked them as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

They looked at each other sadly before Martha spoke up.

"The Master's dead," Jones said in a quiet tone.

"B-But…that's good, isn't it?" Saxon's assistant asked as she looked at everyone.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, and that was when she noticed that his face was wet with tears.

_He was the only other surviving member of my race_, he sobbed. _And now he's gone. I'm the last of the Time Lords again…_

She tried to sit up, but a unbearable pain coursed through her body and everyone began telling her to lie down.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Miss Evans moaned as she twitched.

"Well…you're paralyzed," Jack said before he looked at his feet and hung his head.

"I dunno how it happened, sweetheart," Francine sniffed. "You were fine one minute…"

"I'm_ paralyzed_?!" Jessie closed her eyes and began to cry. "I don't want to be in a wheelchair again…"

"Why not?" Clive asked. "It'll help you move around…"

"The Master put her in a wheelchair after torturing her," Lucy mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jessie heard her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she left the main deck.

"I'll go tend to her," Tish volunteered as she ran off right as the paralyzed girl opened her eyes again.

The sound of drums echoed in her head, louder than ever before, and she felt her eye twitch while a migraine began to sprout. Jessie winced and Martha turned to a guard.

"Get her a pillow and some aspirin, if we've got any painkiller on this damn ship," Jones ordered.

The guard nodded obediently and took off without a word, holding her gun carefully as she ran.

"Jessie, you're gonna be okay," Captain Jack comforted. "I know you will."

She smiled gratefully and he blushed, but then Evans looked past him.

The Doctor stood there, his aura of misery and regret wafting everywhere around him as he slowly walked over to her body that was lying on the polished wooden desk where Harold Saxon, Lucy, and Jessie had sat before the Master killed the President and took control of Earth.

"Jessie, I…"

Before he could finish, the guard came back with a fluffy pillow and a small bottle of aspirin. She handed it to Martha and then left.

Martha gently lifted up Jessie's head and put the pillow under her while Francine fetched a glass of water to take with the aspirin.

"I'm really sorry Jess, but I've got to go," the middle Jones child said sadly. "We need to get everything back to its rightful place here on the Valiant. I will be back though, don't you worry."

Miss Evans half-smiled. "It's okay, Martha, I'll be fine."

But her head began throbbing so badly that her body begged to differ.

The woman who saved the world ran into the elevator and vanished as Francine came back with a glass of water.

"Clive, raise her head up for her so she can take the pill," Mrs. Jones instructed.

He nodded and carefully raised Saxon's assistant's head up.

Francine handed Jessie the pill and the glass of water.

"I really don't think I can keep my head up for too long," she whispered as a sharp pain coursed through her neck. "It _hurts_, Mum…"

"I know it hurts, sweetie," Evans' adoptive mum said in a motherly tone. "But you have to keep it up as long as possible to take the pill."

Miss Evans put the pill in and slowly raised the glass of water to her mouth, her hand shaking as the glass tipped down into her mouth and released a rush of water.

She put the glass down quickly, her arm shrieking in pain as the pill was swallowed, along with the water, which helped it down.

"You rest now, Jessie," Francine whispered as Clive slowly lowered her head down to the pillow and ruffled her hair silently before walking off to help Tish with Lucy Saxon. "Just take it easy."

"I will, Mum, don't worry," she laughed slightly before wincing in pain again. The aspirin was already starting to kick in, and all Jessie wanted to do now was sleep.

The head of the Jones family gave her a huge, comforting, motherly smile before she joined the group that consisted of Tish, Clive, and Mrs. Saxon.

Only the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness were the only two left, standing over her as she lay there, facing unbearable pain from the drums the Master had shared with her when she came back to life…

Jessie turned her head to face the Doctor and he looked down at her, a small smile creeping across his face.

A small smile grew on her face as well, her eyes starting to close. Evans' face felt warm and the pain slowly began to fade bit by bit.

"Doctor…the Master did something to me," she mumbled, prompting the Doctor and Jack to kneel down beside her to hear her speak. "I…the sound of drums…it's there, right now, right this very second…can you hear it, Doctor?"

His small smile disappeared so fast that even a roadrunner couldn't beat it in its timing.

"No…no, Jessie, I can't hear it…" The Doctor covered his eyes with his hands and sighed as he thought for a moment.

Jack then looked at Miss Evans' left hand, not saying a word, not taking his gaze off of it.

She looked at what Harkness was staring at and her eyes grew wide before almost closing shut again.

The ring that the Master was going to give to her was on her pointer finger…except it looked different now.

Instead of looking like an actual wedding ring, it was just a silver ring. There were circles in the center, and a green background made the circles stand out…and it looked like the circles were part of a language, an alien language that she had never known or seen before…

When she looked at it and noticed the circles, all of the sudden, Saxon's assistant heard his evil laughter surround her and, as she ever so slowly closed her eyes for what could be her last time, she finally realized the Master's real plan.

Jack and the Doctor took notice and began to loudly beg and plead her not to go. Tish, Clive, and Francine left Mrs. Saxon and joined in on the begging and pleading, all of them using their willpower to try and use it to bring her back, to make her better again.

But it was far too late at this point.

_This body has endured so much_, Miss Jessie Evans thought proudly.

She knew that the Doctor could hear her think this. _I guess it has endured it's last now…_

Before going into unconsciousness, she muttered-

"I can understand him."

*A/N: Do you think that this is the last of Jessie or that she'll find a way to come back?

I hope we've got at least _some _optimists out there…I hope…

Anyways, this chapter is short but depressing. Sorry 'bout that.

I've been on-and-off with trying to finish up this story; haven't had much time to get to my laptop lately, with school and all. :p

I'm also sick today; I've got a bad headache, and I feel like I'm going to throw up...

On that happy note;

See ya 'round, fellow Whovians;

SmoshyDoctor~*


	16. Chapter 16Final Chapter

Chapter 16/Final Chapter: Doing (_Insanely_) Well

*A/N: I decided to make a sequel to this story, because otherwise this fic'll be lengthy. So this is the last chapter of _Questioning Saxon_.

I dunno what I'll do with _The Sound of Trombones _yet…I mean, I was planning on finishing it, but _Questioning Saxon _popped into my head and I just HAD to write it down…

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :D

Say goodbye to _Questioning Saxon _and a great big "'Ello" to _The Master's Ring_ (that's the name I decided to use for the sequel)!

Hope this satisfies you for now.

-SmoshyDoctor*

An all too familiar sound-the sound of the TARDIS taking off-brought Jessie's consciousness back and she sat up, shaking her head while looking around. She smiled when she realized where she was-in the safety and comfort of the TARDIS.

"Ah, you're awake!" the Doctor said happily as he stood over her, grinning. "Good t' see you again, Jessie."

"Good t' see ya again, too; Doctor," Miss Evans laughed as she stretched out and popped her back. Then she realized something-or, more importantly, someone-was missing from the TARDIS. When Jessie was done stretching, she looked at the Doctor, who was busy running around the main control panel of the TARDIS, pressing random buttons furiously while he looked at the monitor. "Where's Martha?" she asked.

He stopped moving around for a moment and paused, looking at her in the eyes sadly.

"She left."

"Left? What d'you mean, left?" Saxon's assistant asked, laughing nervously. "Martha wouldn't just up and leave you!" She stopped talking for a moment when she saw that he wasn't laughing or even cracking a smile. "…Would she?"

"She left only because of her family," the Doctor said as he looked at the monitor again, adjusting his glasses. "Or, should I say, _your _family as well. Martha said she couldn't do it anymore and that she needed to look after them."

"So she's finally gonna become the doctor that she always wanted to be," the recently unconscious girl mused. "A family doctor." She looked at the Doctor and sniffed. "Well…did she cry?"

He shook his head. "Nah…she didn't cry. Not even once." Then the madman with a box looked at Jessie's finger, where the ring was still attached. "Where'd you get that ring?"

"This one?" Jessie pointed at the silver and green ring. "I dunno, actually…Jack noticed it on my finger in the Valiant before I went unconscious for what I'd thought would be the last time…why d'you ask?"

"Just curious." The Doctor finished poking at random buttons and laughed happily. "Alright! We're on our way now!"

Evans felt like there was something that he wasn't telling her, the way that he'd changed the topic so quickly…but she didn't want to get too paranoid, so she decided to shrug it off for the time being.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. "The future? The past? The present?"

"You'll see when we get there," he grinned. "I bet you'll love it; I know I do."

_Now __**this **__is the Doctor I know_.

"Alright; it's a surprise, then," Jessie smirked. Her smirk then changed into a smile as they both shared a good laugh. "Allons-y!"

"Oh, so you know some French now?" the Doctor asked, snickering as his trenchcoat flew behind him. "I'm impressed!"

"I read it somewhere," she shrugged and they laughed again.

Suddenly, the drums slowly but surely crept back into her mind and were loud…but didn't hurt her. Somehow her brain had gotten used to hearing the sound of war drums do a constant beat of four over and over again in such a short amount of time….

…And that was when she realized something was terribly wrong.

His huge grin vanished as he noticed that Jessie was slightly unnerved.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor's caring voice snapped her out of her fear and she shook her head before smiling nervously at him.

"Y-Yeah, 'm fine," she mumbled, rubbing her arm. "Just…a bit shaken up, that's all…"

He gave her the once-over knowingly before stepping off the control panel steps.

"Alright, if you're sure you're okay…" The madman with a box disappeared down one of the TARDIS hallways, whistling to the tune of _I Can't Decide _by Scissor Sisters.

Right as he was out of earshot, Jessie sat down on the main TARDIS control panel metal steps and held her head in her hands.

"What is _wrong _with me?" she whispered as the drums came back and got the slightest bit louder. "I must be going through post-traumatic stress or something…"

_**The next time she blinked, she wasn't in the TARDIS anymore, but instead, she was back in the cabinet room the Master had dragged her into when she was forced to move around in a wheelchair…**_

_**"**__**I'm here." **_

_****__**The Master looked up from his speaker phone. He pulled his personal cellphone out of his pocket and turned it on. **_

"_**Doctor." **_

_****__**"**__**Master," the Doctor said.**_

_**When the Master smiled, she smiled too. **_

_**That was when she realized that she was in a memory, but it wasn't her own. **_

_**It was the Master's. **_

"_**I love it when you say my name," she said before sighing.**_

"_**You chose it. A psychiatrist's field day."**_

_****__**"**__**As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" She smirked, slowly walking around the chairs before glancing at herself in a wheelchair. Looking at herself through the Master's eyes was a totally weird experience for Jessie, especially since she looked on the verge of death in the wheelchair.**_

_****__**"**__**So! Prime Minister, then." **_

_****__**"**__**I know! It's good, isn't it?" the Master bragged.**_

_****__**"**__**Who are those creatures? Because they're not the Toclafane; that's just a made-up name like the bogeyman," the madman with a box spat on the other side of the line.**_

_****__**"**__**Do you remember all those made-up tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home? Where IS it, Doctor?"**_

_****__**The Doctor paused for a brief moment. "**__**Gone."**_

_****__**Jessie (the Master) stood up in disbelief. **_

"_**How can Gallifrey be GONE?" **_

_****__**He paused again. **_

"_**It burnt." **_

_****__**"**__**And the Time Lords?"**_

_****__**"**__**Dead." **_

_**The Doctor paused yet again before continuing,**_

_****__**"**__**And the Daleks. More or less. What happened to you?"**_

_****__**"**__**The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. I made myself human so they would never find me. Because... because I was so scared," she spat out. Through the memory, she could feel that the Master had been scared when that happened.**_

_****__**"**__**I know." **_

_****__**"**__**ALL of them? But not YOU. Which must mean..."**_

_****__**"**__**I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."**_

_****__**"**__**What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations, burning." The Master sighed at the thought and Miss Evans wanted to shudder with disgust, but the memory wouldn't let her. "Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"**_

_****__**"**__**Stop it!" the Doctor snapped.**_

_****__**"**__**You must have been like God."**_

_****__**"**__**I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other!" The Doctor said, almost ecstatically, as if talking to his boyfriend.**_

_****__**She snorted. "**__**Are you asking me out on a date?"**_

"_**You can stop this right now. We can leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth!" he pleaded. Jessie knew how much the Doctor loved humans, the Master told her stories about it when she was in cryostasis.**_

_****__**"**__**It's too late," the Master sighed.**_

_****__**"**__**Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.**_

_****__**"**__**The drumming." She tapped out a drumbeat on the polished wooden table with her (well, the Master's) fingers. "Can't you hear it?" Her fingers tapped the beat again, continuously this time. "Inside my head. I thought it would stop. But it never does. It never, ever stops. Inside my head. The drumming, Doctor, the constant drumming."**_

_****__**"**__**I can help you. Please, let me help," the Time Lord begged. **_

_**Never in her life had she heard him so desperate to help anyone, let alone the Master…**_

"_**It's everywhere. Listen. Listen. Listen. Here come the drums... here come... the drums..." **_

_****__**"**__**What have you done? Tell me, how have you done this? What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor snapped, getting a tiny bit impatient.**_

_****__**"**__**Oooo, look! You're on TV!" she laughed, clicking at a key on the Master's laptop.**_

_****__**"**__**Stop it! Answer me!" he demanded.**_

_****__**"**__**No, really, you're on telly! You and your little band; which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box, so congratulations on that. God, there you are." An evil cackle came out of her throat. "You're public enemies 1, 2, and 3. Oh! And you can tell "Handsome Jack" that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so you won't be getting any help from them. Go on, off you go, why not start out by turning to the..."**_

_**She saw the Doctor turn to the right.**_

_****__**"**__**RIGHT!"**_

_**He looked up and saw a CCTV camera. **_

"_**He can see us!" the Time Lord said, only heard by the Master over the phone and by Jack and Martha.**_

_**The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and shorted out the CCTV.**_

_****__**"**__**Oh! You public menace!" She fake gasped. "Better start running. Go on... run!"**_

_****__**The madman with a box closed the phone, but the Master/Jessie could still hear him talking. **_

"_**He's got control of everything."**_

_****__**Martha spoke up.**_

"_**What do we do?"**_

_****__**It was Jack's turn to talk now.**_

"_**We've got nowhere to go."**_

_****__**"**__**Doctor, what do we do?" Jones snapped.**_

_****__**"**__**Run, Doctor! Run for your life!" the Master said.**_

_****__**"**__**We run," the Doctor said.**_

_**They all began to take off running as she screamed into the phone:**_

"_**I SAID... RUN!"**_

"…What the hell?!" she asked as she stood up, shaking her head again. "Why…how…how did I get that memory? That wasn't mine, that was the Master's…what the absolute bloody hell is going on here?"

A familiar evil laugh echoed inside her head and Jessie froze.

"Oh no. No, no, no. It can't be…"

_Oh, but it is, my dear, dear Jessie_, the Master cackled. _Miss me?_

"B-But you're dead! The Doctor told me himself that you died! Even Martha and Tish and everyone else said you died in the Doctor's arms!" she said, completely exasperated.

_I did die. But the whole reason that you have that ring on your finger is my doing. I had Lucy keep the ring for you and had her put it on your finger when you were unconscious during my death._

"Why, though? Why _me_? Why did you choose me? Why not Jack?" she asked out loud.

The Doctor's footsteps echoed around the control panel room.

"Jessie?" he called.

The Master smirked.

_Good luck explaining this to the Doctor._

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" Evans yelled, looking around the control panel. She jumped when she realized that the Doctor was standing right in front of her, gazing at her curiously. "**Oh! **Hey, Doctor," Saxon's assistant nervously laughed, waving at him.

"Who were you talking to?" the madman with a box asked, looking past her, standing on his tiptoes as if trying to spot someone in a crowd. He looked at her again. "I think you need rest. You're probably stressed out from everything that happened."

"I'm not stressed out! I heard the Master! He was talking to me!" she protested and then clamped her own hands over her mouth when she realized how ridiculous that had sounded.

The Doctor laughed. "You _definitely _need some rest, Jessie. You seem really stressed out."

But the look in his eyes said that he was actually concerned for her.

He looked down at the ring again and stared at it for a bit.

"Doctor…do you need to ask me something?" Jessie asked, taking notice.

He shook his head. "What? Oh, no. I would've already done so if I did. Now, c'mon, you need to sleep." The Doctor grabbed her arm and led her down the hall to her bedroom made just for her by the TARDIS.

"Erm, Doctor, I'm fine, really…I was kidding about the Master…'m sorry if I freaked you out." She rambled on and on about how she was sorry, hoping that her constant blabbing would make the Doctor stop and let her go. It didn't work.

"Here's your room," he said when they finally reached it after walking through corridors and corridors of other various companions' rooms. The weary Time Lord opened the door for her and led her inside. "Now, please, just go to sleep."

Miss Evans opened her mouth to protest but then decided to finally give in.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep. But not just because you told me to," she pointed out. "I don't love you _that _much."

"Suure," the Doctor smirked and they both laughed before the Doctor closed the door. "G'night, Miss Evans."

"G'night, Doctor," Saxon's assistant said as she sat down on her fluffy white bed.

When she knew that the Doctor had left, Jessie immediately tried pulling the ring off of her finger.

_What are you doing? _the Master asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she hissed under her breath. "I'm trying to take off this damn ring!"

The Master tsk'd. _I'm not going to let you do that, Jessie._

"Why not? It's not like you can control me or anything…"

_Oh, you've forgotten. How convenient. _

The hand not trying to take off the ring suddenly grabbed the hand that was and began to twist the wrist that it controlled.

Pain surged through her again and she heard the Master laugh with joy.

_I can't let you get rid of that ring, puppet. I need that ring so I can live._

"Live? How are you gonna live? You're dead!" Jessie smirked.

_I'm not dead._

She paused for a moment, thinking, until she realized what he meant and she felt one of her eyes twitch at the realization.

"You can't be serious." The apparently crazy girl stood up and paced around her bed. "You've _got _to be joking…"

_So you've figured it out. Smart girl. No one can help you now, it's too late._

"Please, Master, you've got to leave me alone. I can't live like this," Evans begged. "Please let me take the ring off. I swear, I'll find someone better to let you live through. I _swear_!"

_You're lying_, he snarled. _And you can live like this. It'll get easier and easier for you once you let me have complete control of your body._

"I'm never going to let that happen!" Miss Evans snapped, getting kind of loud at this point in the conversation. "You can't make me let you!"

_Oh, yes I can._

*A/N #2: Dun dun dun dun! What did ya think? Was that a good conclusion to _Questioning Saxon_? Lemme know!

So is Jessie going to be able to somehow fend off the Master without the Doctor knowing? Or did the Doctor already figure it out and knows that he can't do anything to help her? You'll see. ;)

Jessie's full name, by the way, for those of you wondering, is Jessie Syren Evans. Beautiful middle name, right? I actually got Syren from a book in the series _Magyk_. ^^

Is _The Master's Ring _a good title for the sequel or not? 'Cause I'm suddenly having second thoughts….

Well, anyways, 29 days till the new season of Doctor Who! TWENTY NINE DAYS! Eight months and 22 days till the 50th anniversary special WITH ALL ELEVEN DOCTORS! :DDDDDD And possibly a new Master (it's rumored to most likely be Benedict Cumberbach :DDDDDDDD)!

TENNIE'S COMING BACK ^o^

Oh, erm, sorry, I'm just fangirling here. Don't mind me. *runs into the TARDIS with the Tenth Doctor* ONWARD, MY LOYAL DOCTAH! *presses random buttons on the control panel*

Doctor: SmoshyDoctor, have you lost it?! *tries to stop me from pressing random buttons* You're gonna send us to Gallifrey, and that's only if we get lucky…

Me: *stops pressing random buttons* But I would _like _to Gallifrey…before it fell, at least. And before the other Time Lords lost it.

Doctor: I can't do that! I'd be going inside my own timeline and I could change everything in history simply by popping back to Gallifrey just for you! *presses a few buttons and the TARDIS hums happily* But if you'd like to go see the Library, I'd be _happy _to take you. *grins evily*

Me: *gasps* You wouldn't dare….

Doctor: Oh, I _**do **_dare, my dear SmoshyDoctor…*laughs* I'm just kidding, I wouldn't send you there by yourself. *looks at A/N* Oh my God, we're taking up too much space! Let's go, companion! ALLONS-Y!

Cheers and all that jazz,

SmoshyDoctor (yes, I am a roleplayer, in case you didn't know :p I can roleplay up to four characters one time)*


End file.
